Five Years Later
by Yaoi-Lover66
Summary: On his 16th birthday Yuri gets drunk and sleeps with Wolfram. Wolfram ends up pregnant, and leaves Covanant Castle. Five years Wolfram returns with a daughter. Yuri's. Lemon. YOAI. MPREG. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the throne in the back of the room was everyone's favorite Demon King Yuuri Shibuya. It was his sixteenth birthday and he was receiving his royal seal and through his own decision decided that he no longer needed to go back to earth. For his special day his mother and father were there among the royal guests.

Walking from his spot in front of the ten aristocrats Gwendal stepped up to the throne and began "I Gwendal Von Voltaire on behalf of the ten aristocrat families, as well as all of the citizens of The Great Demon Kingdom, here on our King Yuuri's sixteenth birthday I am now bestowing on his Majesty his royal seal. This seal was made and is one of a kind for our one and only 27th Demon King Yuuri Shibuya." As soon as he finished speaking he handed Yuuri his seal and walked back to his place in the aristocrats next to his husband Gunter Von Christ. After Gwendal was back in his spot Yuuri stood up lifted the seal for all of the people in the room to see.

Seeing this everyone in the room bowed and shouted, "Long live the 27th Demon King Yuuri Shibuya."

As soon as the crowd calmed down Yuuri announced "I want to thank everyone here for coming. It means a lot that this many of my subjects came and I have heard that even more wanted to come but could not. I want you all to know that I will do my best to make a peaceful age and not one of war." Turning to the visiting rulers and ambassadors from the countries that were in the alliance for peace Yuri continued, "I hope that our countries can continue to work together in peace. As well as keep the friendships we have made between our countries survive through the years." Looking to all the people Yuri finished, "I also hope that the schools that we have strived to open for all children will continue to do so. For these schools teach us that we are not that different from our human or demon neighbors. I believe that we should not be saying long live the king but long live this age of peace."

As soon as Yuuri finished his speech the entire crowd of people in the hall whether commoner or royalty were on their feet clapping. All were happy of the strides that The Demon Kingdom had made in the name of peace.

Yuuri as stepped down onto the floor and faced the ten aristocrats and visiting dignitaries telling each one of them that they were an asset and hoped that they would help him now and in the future. Each person nodded and grasped his hand or the occasional hug.

P.O.V. Yuri

After the ceremony my "advisors" and I sat down at a in the dinning room where there was a feast. I began to drink some wine and noticed that only Jozak, Gwendal, Hube, and I were drinking. I looked around and saw Wolfram sitting next to Greta both of them were happily eating cake.

Smiling I continued on and saw Conrad and Jozak sitting next to each other holding hands under the table. Conrad had announced before dinner that he was a two months pregnant with Jozak's child and the two had been together for a few years in secret. I was of course stunned to finds out that Conrad a man AND pregnant. I sat there gaping like a fish thinking that that was impossible until Gunter told me that the ten aristocrats had a special gene in their blood that allowed the males of their lines to have children and Conrad had gotten it from Celi. Though it was extremely rare for a half human to get the gene.

Continuing on I saw Gunter and Gwendal were sitting together holding hands on the table. They had married six months ago finally after a long period of each other not telling the other how they felt. They had also announced before dinner that they a little over four months pregnant. Celi was no were to be found since she did not need to be at the ceremony. She sent Stoffel as well as a gift from her saying that she was still on her search for free love. Anissina, (_god help us)_ was off inventing and only came out long enough to be at the ceremony. Hube and Nicola were trying to get Ell to eat the cake ad not wear it. It was very cute seeing one year old Ell play with his parents and the cake.

I saw how well my fiancé was with his adopted daughter. Through the year I came here I no longer wanted to break off the engagement. But I was not quite ready for a relationship with Wolfram.

P.O.V Wolfram

Soon enough the food was gone and a sleepy Greta had Wolfram tuck her into bed. Walking in the hallway I saw Hube and Nicola walking to their room, with a cake covered sleeping Ell. It was very cute considering both Hube and Nicola had a large amount of cake on them as well.

I began to think about how I spoil Greta. Toys, candy, anything she wants really. I know that spoiling her can be bad but I may never have another child. So I am going to take advantage of having Greta, give her everything that she wants and needs. I came back to find everyone who wasn't pregnant drinking, including Yuri who I know has a low tolerance. I sat down and drank a little wine to make sure that I didn't get drunk. I hate waking up hung over. As soon as Yuuri began singing some weird song knew that I was most likely going to help Yuuri to bed.

It is a little after eleven and I am dragging a very drunk Yuuri back to his room. The couples left in the dining room were either kissing or already in their room. Neither Yuuri nor I need to see that.

"Come on Yuuri. Let's go. We are going to your room." I said still dragging the drunken king.

I opened the door and brought Yuuri in the room and dumped him on the bed. Going and closing the door brought Yuuri out of the little trance and I was soon pushed against the door with Yuuri on top of me. "Woolff you knoooww that's I loooovvess you riggght?" Yuuri asked looking down at me.

"Stop it Yuuri." I said even though this is what I wanted the most. "You're drunk you don't mean what you are saying."

"NNOOOO it's true I love you. I jusst neever tolds you." Yuuri said then surprised me by kissing and pushing me off the door and to the bed.

I broke the kiss as soon as I felt the edge of the bed at the back of my legs. I lost my balance and fell down onto the bed, just as Yuuri wanted. "Yuuri stop! You are drunk you don't mean this." I pleaded.

Yuuri climbed on the bed and sat on my lower stomach and looked down into my eyes. Suddenly I only saw lust in them. The look in his eyes was so intense that I looked away. Yuuri then bent down to my ear and whispered, "I love you Wolf. I want this; your body is telling me that you want this. Just relax I know what I am doing." Then he sensually bit my ear and yet again whispered, "I love you."

With those three little words I just let myself get swept away with the pleasure that Yuuri was giving to my body. I figured that even if Yuri didn't mean it I would still be Yuuri's at least once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

P.O.V. Author

Yuuri woke up the next morning to find that He had a giant head ache. '_Uhhh, I shouldn't have drank so much wine.' _Was all he could think. As he brought his hand to his head he noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Surprised he looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing anything. Panicking Yuuri began thinking '_Why am I naked?' _Then he tried to remember what happened the night before and found he could not remember anything. '_Why can I not remember much of last night? Why?'_ Feeling movement in the bed he looked to his right and saw an equally naked Wolfram with hickies littering his neck and chest. Figuring out what must have happened Yuuri got out of the bed quickly and found his clothes.

As he was dressing Wolfram woke up and saw Yuuri was buttoning his shirt up. Looking up to Yuuri Wolfram asked, "Yuuri is everything alright?"

Still not completely sure of what happened last night Yuuri looked at Wolfram and said "Look Wolfram last night was a mistake." Then turned to the door and ran out of the room.

P.O.V. Wolfram

Yuuri left the room to soon to notice the tears rolling down my face. _'A mistake'_ echoed in my head. It was all I could think. I slowly got dressed noticing that my arse was still sore from last night's activities. _'A mistake.' _Was still echoing in my head.

I walked out of the room and went to the room that were suppose to be my own own. Lying down on the bed began thinking about a lot including last night. _'I need to talk to someone.'_ I finally realized _'Who could I talk to?_ I wondered._ Gwendal? No he might kill Yuuri. Gunter? No he would tell Yuri. Conrad?'_ I figured that Conrad would be the most level headed and my best option. I got up and left my room in search of Conrad.

I found Conrad on the training field watching the new recruits. Jozak had forbidden Conrad from picking up as much as a sword while he was pregnant. I walked over to him. When he saw me and stood up. Apparently he could tell I had been crying as soon as I got to him he hugged me and asking, "Wolfram what's wrong?"

"Conrad if I tell you something do you promise to keep it secret?" I asked my head buried in his chest. My voice cracking while I hugged him with all my might

"Of course I will. No matter what." Was Conrad's reply.

"Even from Yuuri?" I asked.

I could tell Conrad was a little surprised by that question. His tensing told me so but at the same time answered, "Of course if you don't want Yuuri to know than he wont know." He unhooked me from him and asked "Now what is this about?"

Before I started talking Conrad and I sat down and got comfortable. It took a few minutes for me to talk. As soon as I thought that I could I started to cry again. Conrad was patient and just held me as I cried. Finally when I was able to speak I told him. "When I start talking don't interrupt me otherwise I may not finish." Conrad nodded and I could see that he knew that this was hard for me. Especially when he grabbed and held my hand. I was finally able to start with the encouragement I got with through that touch. I started my story after I tucked in Greta and slowly moved to the party. As I continued into what happened in Yuuri's room I began to get emotional. I left out of course everything after I gave to Yuuri's wants. At the end of my story I was crying again. Conrad pulled me to him and hugged me soothing enough of my pain away me until I stopped crying.

After a few minutes I calmed down Conrad said, "Wolfram, Yuuri probably just needs time to sort out his feelings. I think that part of meant it when he told you that he loved you."

"But what if he doesn't? What of he never wants me? He probably still wants to marry some princess. I can't stay here and watch as falls in love with some princess. I am thinking about leaving, going back to my castle. I am also thinking about canceling the engagement so he can marry a princess like he always has wanted to. I can free him. As long as he is happy Ill be ok." I ended. "But I can't do it here. I can't be here and watch him. I hope you understand."

Apparently Conrad saw the hurt in my eyes as I finished my speech. He knew that Yuuri had hurt me deeply. He knew that I am very been insecure with people who I truly loved. It's why I felt betrayed when I learned he was half human. I knew that one day he would leave me by dying.

"Alright Wolfram lets go talk to Gwendal about making the arrangements for you to go?" Nodding both of us got up and before we started walking Conrad added, "Wolfram I would also like you to see Giesela before you leave. Since I don't think Yuuri used any protection you may be pregnant." Conrad said

"Alright. Umm Conrad will you come with me to visit her?" I asked.

"Yes I will." Conrad said sadden as he saw the sorrow in my eyes.

"Thank you." I said as they we continued on our way to Gwendal's office.

P.O.V Author

"Gwendal can I talk to you?" Wolfram asked through the door to Gwendal's office.

Gwendal was inside his office kissing Gunter. Both Gunter and Gwendal heard something strange in Wolfram's voice that shocked them.

"Love I think that he really need to talk to you." Gunter said as he stopped the kiss. Gunter somewhat knew that saddened tone. He heard it a lot in his own voice when Gwendal refused to acknowledge him before they married.

Gwendal knew that he could trust that his husband and said, "Come in Wolfram." Conrad walked in the room first and both Mazoku's were surprised. Gwendal saw Wolfram holding Conrad's hand and Gwendal got a feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen.

Wolfram got a little scared when he saw that Gunter was also in Gwendal's study. Noticing that both of the Mazoku's were disheveled Wolfram had to stifle a giggle. Remembering what he came to do Wolfram gathered his courage and said "Brother I would like to go home to my castle."

Needless to say that both Mazoku's were shocked. Neither thought that the young prince would ever want to leave Yuuri willingly. Gunter was the first to get over his shock and in a wondering tone asked "Wolfram why the sudden change of heart. I thought that you would never want to leave His Majesty?"

Looking down at the floor for a few minutes Wolfram looked up and said "I am tired of being strung out. Yuuri doesn't like me so I plan to end your engagement. I am hoping that I can go to my castle afterwards so I do not have to see Yuuri."

Gwendal looked at Wolfram and in a look saw in his eyes that this was important to Wolfram. "I will make the arrangements. But in return will you tell me why?" Gwendal said.

Conrad saw in Wolfram's eyes that he was tired and would probably cry if he had to tell his story again. Thinking quickly Conrad asked Wolfram "Would you like me to tell them? I can see that you are tired. My guess is that you would love to go to bed."

Hitting the hammer on the head Wolfram looked up gratefully at Conrad and answered "I would love that big Brother. I really just want to be lying down right now." He went over to Conrad and hugged the soldier then left the room

This left a very stunned Gwendal and Gunter still gaping at the young Prince's behavior. Knowing that something was going on Gwendal asked Conrad "What the hell is going on here Conrad? Why does Wolfram all of a sudden want to leave Covenant Castle? Why does he want to break the engagement to His Majesty?"

Sitting down in the chair across from the desk and said. "This is going to be hard to hear so I suggest that you both sit down." Conrad waited until Gwendal sat down and had pulled Gunter in to his lap before he began again. "First thing is that you both need to know that you cannot tell anyone including Yuuri the story I am about to tell you. You may get mad but know that, but you cannot act on that rage. Wolfram would hate you for that." Taking a deep breath Conrad sighed then continued "From what Wolfram told me last night when Yuuri got drunk he began to seduce Wolfram. Wolfram was able to hold out until he told Wolfram that he loved him." Gwendal nodded knowing of Wolfram's insecure feelings about those he loved. "Wolfram was not mad about Yuuri seducing him, or anything that took place last night. But when Yuuri got up this morning he told Wolfram 'Last night was a mistake.' Those five words were all it took for Wolfram to break. This morning he found me while I was supervising the new recruits and told me what I have told you. By the time he finished with his story he was crying." Seeing Gwendal seething and Gunter trying to calm him down Conrad stopped.

"We will not tell His Majesty that we know what happened." Gwendal said when he was calm.

"Good. Also I would like me and Jozak to be part of Wolfram's escort back to his castle." Conrad said.

"I will make it so." Gwendal said and Conrad could tell that his brother could not say much otherwise he would loose it. Conrad got up from his chair and went to the door. Before opening the door he looked back to Gwendal and said, "I am going to have Wolfram go and see Giesela before we leave. I don't think Yuuri used any protection."

After Conrad left when Gunter finally got Gwendal calm enough to speak Gwendal looked at his love and said "We will need to make the arrangements. I will put a light guard on the carriage and I want Conrad in the carriage with Wolfram. Let's try to make it so Wolfram will leave next Friday."

Taking Gwendal's face into his hands Gunter said "We will make it so love. I believe that we can be managed to get Conrad in the carriage since Jozak will most likely make sure of it. I also think that since it is peaceful Conrad and Jozak should stay with Wolfram for a few months, three maybe four. I think that Wolfram will need them. We can go visit Wolfram at his castle in a few months. Would that be alright?"

"Yes that will be fine. I think that you are right and Wolfram will need Conrad. I am glad that Wolfram is finally letting Conrad back into his life. I am just sorry that is under these circumstances. I will need to make sure that Conrad knows that I want to know what happens with Giesela" Gwendal said sighing.

Gunter hated to see his husband so stressed. "We will make it work no matter what, Love." Gunter said as he got up from Gwendal's lap and went around to his back and began to massage his husband's tense back.

As his husband messaged his back Gwendal began to become more relaxed and it was only a few minutes until the dark haired Mazoku was leading his husband to their rooms.


	3. Yuuri's Journal 1

Yuuri's Journal Part 1

_I made a mistake last night I think I slept with Wolfram. I never wanted that to happen. I do not want to marry him. I want to marry a princess._

_I still don't remember a lot about last night after I got drunk. I am hoping that I will remember eventually. _

_I will admit that Wolfram was very beautiful when he was lying naked next to me._

_The rest of the day was fine. More lessons, signing papers, yada yada yada. I kinda miss the experiments that we had when we were trying to make peace._

_Oh well. I am tired so I am going to go to bed._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

P.O.V. Wolfram

It's the morning of the third day since I told Conrad, about the night I spent with Yuuri. The third day since I spent that night with Yuuri. I have decided that today during breakfast today I am going to break off the engagement to Yuri. I have been waiting for the foreign dignitaries to leave so I can do this without much commotion. Since those who needed to know what I am planning already know. I was also waited so I can be sure that I have all of my emotions under control. I didn't want Yuuri to see me if I cry.

I began to think about my talk with Gwendal two days ago. Gwendal had pulled Conrad, Jozak, Gunter and myself into his study and told all of us that he had made the arrangement for me to go back to my castle. He also told me that he also wants me to go to Giesela to make sure that nothing is wrong with me. Apparently Conrad and Jozak will be accompanying me. I couldn't help but laugh as Gwendal, Gunter and Jozak all told Conrad that he would be riding in a carriage with me. He argued for a few minutes but finally gave up after he realized that he was not going to win. I will be leaving the castle on Friday.

Back to the matter at hand I began thinking. '_When I go into the dinning room I will go straight to Yuuri and slap him. I probably won't be able to stay near him so I just have to go in and slap him than leave'._

Gathering all of my courage I walked into the dining room and saw everyone already there. I stood there for a minute and saw that Yuuri was sitting in his normal chair, Greta sitting next to him. He was looking at me and I could see a question in his eyes. I got my thoughts together and walked straight to Yuri and slapped him on the right cheek. I felt that I was starting to cry so I ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I got to my room. I cried until no more tears would come. '_I hope that Greta will understand.'_ Was my last thought as I fell asleep.

P.O.V. Author

After Wolfram ran out if the room Yuuri sat their stunned for a minute. Finally he was able to form the question "What was that?"

"When a proposal is made, one of the parties slaps the other person on the left cheek." Gunter said after he stopped eating.

"I already knew that." Yuuri said

"Don't interrupt!" Gwendal said then waved for his husband to continue speaking.

'The person slapped has unlimited amount of time to answer the proposal. If the person accepts the proposal he or she slaps the left cheek of the person who proposed sealing the engagement. If the person proposed to does not want to marry the person who proposed than they slap the person who proposed on the right cheek voiding the proposal." Gunter finished than began to eat again.

"Does that mean Papa Yuuri is not gonna get married to Papa Wolf?" Greta asked as she looked to Gwendal.

"That is exactly what it means Greta." Jozak said. Then he bent down to Greta's chair and brought the young girl into a hug after seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

Hating to see the young girl cry Gwendal went to her and took her from Jozak and looked her in the eyes and asked "Hey Greta can you come with me and Gunter for a minute? We would love to have your opinion for some of the things for the nursery. We would love it if you helped us with making the final decisions for your little cousin's room."

Looking up with a watery smile Greta said her voice still cracking "I would love to help get my cousins room ready." Gwendal could see the happiness in Greta's water logged eyes. He was glad that she was not crying anymore.

Understanding what Gwendal was doing and knowing the Gwendal hated to see Greta crying Gunter got up and walked over to the pair and said "That's right Greta We were wondering what you think about the colors we are gonna use in the nursery. Can you spare the time?"

Laughing and wiping away tears Greta replied happily "I always have time to help my little cousin." She began bouncing in Gwendal's arms the closer they got to the doors.

"Why did Wolfram break the engagement?" Yuuri thought out loud.

Conrad decided it was better to not say anything. He dragged Jozak out before he could say something. Once out of the room and reminded the orange haired soldier that he was due to give a lesson the soldiers in 5 minutes. Jozak kissed his lover and thanked him then ran out to the barracks. Laughing to himself Conrad went out to find his younger brother.

Conrad found out from a maid that Wolfram had run straight to his room. Going into the young prince's room after not getting a response from knocking on the door Conrad noticed his younger brother asleep. Tear tracks could plainly be seen on Wolfram's face. Conrad went over to the bed and woke the sleeping prince. "Rise and shine." Conrad said once Wolfram had opened his eyes.

Seeing Conrad Wolfram asked "Why are you here?" Still not fully awake.

"I was worried after you left. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"I am fine." Wolfram said just after he finished that sentence Wolfram began to cry again.

Conrad brought Wolfram into a hug. He held Wolfram until his tears stopped and just little sniffles coming from the man in his arms.

Wolfram looked up at Conrad and said "Conrad why are you being so nice to me?"

"Do I really need have a reason to be nice to you?" Conrad asked. He was more than a little confused.

"Well I haven't been the nicest to you. I mean that I am glad that you are being nice to me. But I don't understand why." Wolfram said all of a sudden mad.

"You are my brother and nothing that you have done or say will make me be mean to you. You are going through a tough spot in your life and all I want to do is help you make the pain go away." Conrad said as he hugged his brother again. Hearing what Conrad said Wolfram began to cry again.

Conrad continued to hold the crying prince. After a few minutes Wolfram was calm again, but he made no sign that he was going to move from his place in Conrad's arms. Wolfram spoke into Conrad's chest and Conrad heard Wolfram say. "Thank you Conrad."

Conrad started thinking and told Wolfram "I think that it is time for you to see Giesela. One of the first sign of a male pregnancy is becoming overly emotional. Since I woke you have gone from one extreme to another." Conrad said pulling Wolfram away from him so he could look into his brother's eyes.

"I would not even be a week pregnant there is not way that I would be having any symptoms." Wolfram said thinking that he had Conrad. Wolfram was thinking that there was no way he would already have symptoms if he was pregnant.

Conrad shook his head and told Wolfram. "Due to the fact that we are males and our bodies are not accustomed to the hormones the symptoms start earlier than a normal. That way our bodies don't have any damage to them after the pregnancy. How about this we go ahead and go to Giesela now? If you are pregnant then there are precautions that you will need to watch." Conrad said.

Nodding his head in understanding Wolfram sighed and said "Alright I will go. But do you think that you could come with me? …Brother?"

Wolfram saw the surprise in Conrad's eyes. Conrad got over his surprise and joked "Wolfram if you keep calling me brother I am going to begin thinking that you like me."

Wolfram got up off of the bed and out of Conrad's arms. Looking down at the floor at his feel Wolfram said "I do like you Conrad. I just have been letting my anger over the fact that you will most likely die long before I do. You are the only person that has really been around for me. I just didn't want to get close to you. I thought that if I hated you it wouldn't matter when you died. It didn't work. When we only found your arm with the boxes I was devastated. I have wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." After pausing a moment Wolfram asked again "Will you go with me to see Giesala?"

Conrad was shocked to say the least but got over it quickly. He stood up and pulled Wolfram into another hug and answered "Yes Wolfram I will go with you. I find it an honor. I am also happy that you are now you are now calling me brother." Conrad said as he directed Wolfram out of the room and towards the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary Wolfram was led to a bed and Giesala who had no other patients came over to Wolfram and asked "Why are you here?

"We think that Wolfram may be pregnant." Conrad told the nurse. "He has been overly emotional and I think that it is a sign he may be pregnant. We need to see if he is so he can take the precautions before he leaves at the end of this week."

"I understand." Giesela said as she went over to the table and got out a needle. "Lord Bielefelt I just need to take some blood. With a sample of your blood I will be able to check for any possible illness and pregnancy. If you aren't pregnant I should be able to tell you what is wrong. So if you will hold out your arm I will begin the tests." Giesela said cheerfully. As wolfram held out his arm Giesela got down to business. Wolfram looked away from the needle and waited for it to be over. Once she was done she told Wolfram in her cheery voice "Well that is done Lord Bielefelt. It will only take me a few minutes to run the tests." After that Giesela left the room.

Wolfram was still staring ahead at the wall in front of his bed. He shocked Conrad when he began to talk. "I am so glad that I am leaving soon."

"Why is that Wolfram?" Conrad asked recovering from the shock of Wolfram's sudden declaration.

Still looking at the wall Wolfram answered "I think that it will be good for me to be away from Yuuri. Not just for me but for Yuuri as well. This time should give both me and Yuuri the time we need to realize what we want. Also with me not being here Yuuri will be able to marry a princess like has always wanted. Hopefully the wimp can find a princess that can rule by his side." Wolfram said than as if talking to himself added. "One that will make Yuuri happy."

Surprised at the logic that was coming from his brother Conrad told Wolfram "Are you sure that this is what you really want? Also Wolfram what would you do if Yuuri figures out that he wants to be with you?"

Conrad was shocked to say the least when Wolfram started laughing. Once he quit Wolfram told his elder brother "I don't think that Yuuri will ever want to be with me. To Yuuri the entire ideal of him settling down with a man unimaginable. Besides have you not noticed how into the thought of having being married woman? I cannot compete with what a woman can give him. If I am pregnant I don't want Yuuri to know. If Yuuri knows that I am he will force himself to do the responsible thing. I don't want him to be with me only because of a child. That would make him miserable and I don't want that." Conrad could see and hear the conviction in Wolfram's voice and eyes.

Knowing that most of what Wolfram said was true Conrad told Wolfram "You have my word if you are pregnant Yuuri will never learn of it from me. All of us who you have told will not tell Yuri, We know that what he did was not right and he will eventually answer for it. Unless you give up permission we will not tell him. We will ask Giesela not to say anything to Yuuri as well."

"I had forgotten about her." Wolfram said.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary opened and Giesela came in. She walked over to the bed that Wolfram was lying on looked at her notes and said "Lord Bielefelt the test results came back positive. You are indeed pregnant." Giesela said she then looked up at Wolfram and added, "You will need to have a check up every month. I will be the only one to do the check ups because I am the only medic who has any knowledge of male pregnancies. It is not exactly taught in schools."

"After Friday I will not be here." Wolfram said concern could be heard in his voice. He looked at Giesela and continued "I am going to go to Bielefelt Castle. I do not think that it will be a good idea for me to make the trip back to Blood Pledge every month."

"You are right it will not be good for either you or the baby. I will make the arrangements with the other healers so I can go to your castle for your check ups." Giesela said then added thoughtfully, "I have wanted to get out of the castle more since the war ended. But Dakoskos has a bad habit of letting Father get him into trouble. But with Father pregnant I hope that he will be able to stay out of trouble."

"Giesela I have one request. Please don't tell Yuri." Wolfram pleaded the sad tone in his voice mad him seem even more desperate.

Giesela knew that something must be wrong for Wolfram to sound like that. She took the young prince's free hand and said "I will not tell him."

"Wolfram, I have a question." Conrad said.

"What?" Wolfram asked.

"What are you going to do about Greta? After she found out that you denied the engagement to Yuuri she started crying." Conrad asked.

As if hearing Conrad talk about her Greta came running in the infirmary and ran strait to Wolfram. Wolfram lifted her into his lap and once she was comfortable Greta asked "Papa Wolf why are not gonna marry Papa Yuri? Did I do something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath and sighing Wolfram told the little girl in his lap "Greta you have done nothing wrong. Its…" Was all Wolfram said before was interrupted by Greta asking "Why then are you not gonna marry Papa Yuuri?"

Wolfram put a finger on Greta's lips and asked Greta "Greta if I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone, including Yuuri?"

Greta's eyes get huge. She loved being told secrets. Hurriedly Greta said. "Yes I promise."

Sighing again Wolfram started by telling Greta "Greta I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby like Conrad and Gunter. Friday I am going to leave here and go to live in my castle. I will not be able to see Yuuri and that is why I ended the engagement to Yuri."

Greta began to tear up and asked, "So I won't get to see you or the baby?"

Wolfram dried Greta's tears and said. "Do you really think that I will forget you? I have promises from Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Jozak, and Giesela that they are going to be visiting me. I want you to come and visit me and your little sibling and stay as long as you like. That is of course if you still want me to be your Papa Wolf."

"Really?" Greta said, her tears gone. She hugged Wolfram and said, "I still want you to be my Papa. I will go with Gwendal and Gunter when they go to visit you. I don't know when they will be going but I will be with them. I promise."

"Lord Bielefelt, it is alright for you to go now." Giesela said when she saw that Greta and Wolfram's conversation was over.

Getting up and still holding Greta Wolfram asked "Greta, Conrad would you like to go with me on a walk through the gardens? I feel the need for some fresh air."

Bouncing Greta excitedly said "Yeah, let's go."

While Conrad placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and said "Lead the way.

Giesela watched the trio leave smiling. _'I need to tell father and Gwendal about Lord Bielefeld.'_

Wolfram's Leaving day

It was the morning of the day Wolfram was to leave. Wolfram was ready. After talking to Gwendal, and Gunter the day before he found out that they will be visiting soon. Wolfram was all packed and ready. Wolfram was spending rest of the day until he left with Greta. Greta had told Gwendal the day after she found out Wolfram was pregnant that she still thought that it was her fault that Wolfram was not going to marry Yuuri. Since then Wolfram has spent all of his time with Greta hopefully making it so she finally understood that it wasn't her fault.

Going out to the courtyard Wolfram saw all of his family. He got into the carriage with Gwendal's help. Finally the party leaving for Bielefeld castle was ready to go. The only thing holding them up from leaving was the fact that the goodbyes had to be said.

From the door of the carriage Wolfram saw Greta was crying in Gunter's arms. Finally Wolfram asked Gwendal. "So you, Gunter and Greta will come and visit me soon right?"

"Yes. I will bring Greta and Gunter with me in a few weeks. Our visit will stay be a few weeks longs." Gwendal replied as he took Greta from Gunter and held her up to Wolfram so she could hug Wolfram goodbye.

"Bye-Bye Papa Wolf." Greta said as she hugged Wolfram.

"I will miss you my little Greta." Wolfram whispered to the girl he thought as a daughter.

Handing Greta back to Gwendal Wolfram requested. "By the way if mother comes here don't tell her anything. Just send her to my castle please."

"Of course." Gwendal responded.

With that Wolfram sat back into the carriage tears could be seen in his eyes. Conrad entered the carriage and pulled Wolfram into a hug, letting the young prince cry. Jozak went to the front of the carriage and sat down. He motioned for the party to begin moving. With that the party to Bielefeld Castle left.

**A/N:**

That's it for now I hope you like the rewrite so far.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

P.O.V Wolfram

Conrad and I talked the entire way to my castle. Mostly about what precautions I will need to take due to the baby. We also talked about the things that I will need for me to take care of my baby. Conrad asked me if I want a boy or a girl. I thought about it for a few minutes and I told him "I would love a little girl. Can you imagine it a little girl who look like Yuuri. What about you and Jozak, boy or girl?"

Conrad laughed and said "We have discussed it. Jozak wants a girl. But I think that he only wants a girl so he can dress her up. I would love a little boy, a mixture of me and Jozak.

We talked so much that he only realized that we had reached Castle Bielefeld when we heard one of the guard yell "Bielefelt Castle ahead!"

I looked out of the carriage's window and noticed that it was nightfall. As we got closer to the gates I looked to the castle and the first thing I saw was Maria. Maria was the elderly maid who raised me after mother left on her free love journey. She was waving in front of the rest of the servants and I saw and a welcome home banner. I began to tear up with joy. Conrad saw this and looked out of the window and saw the reception.

"They all love you don't they?" Conrad asked pulling me into a hug.

"Maria the elder maid took care of me after mother went back on her quest for free love. I think Maria like a mother. She has always been here for me. The rest were like brothers and sisters to me." I said as I hugged him back. After a few minutes we separated and I wiped the tears on my face just as the carriage stopped in front of my castle. The door opened and I saw Jozak, he helped me and Conrad out of the carriage. I went up to Maria and stopped

Smiling Maria bowed and said "Welcome home Lord Bielefelt. We are glad that you have returned. As you have requested I have made sure that the guest room was cleaned and made up. Your room I took care of personally. It has been cleaned and washed as you asked. You have had a long journey so I think it is best that you have dinner and then get to bed. You and I can talk about anything else you may need in the morning. Now come here and give me a hug."

I smiled and ran into her comforting embrace. "That will be fine Maria. Please show everyone to their rooms." I said.

"Come with me all of you and we will get you fed." Maria said as she grabbed me and waved for the rest to follow her. Leading all of into the castle she took us to the dinning room. First thing I saw was a table full of food. I sat down with Conrad and Jozak taking the chairs to the right to me. I was hungry and the food in my stomach was a heaven send. I had gobbled down all the food I had put on my plate in a matter of minutes. I had so much fun at dinner I was laughing with all of the soldiers. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

After dinner I walked to my room. Maria and the other servants were showing the rest of the people their rooms so I was alone. I lie down and fell asleep happy. Something that I know I haven't done in a week.

When I woke the next morning I lay in my bed and thought about everything that happened to me within the last two weeks. It finally sunk in, I began to panic and all I could think was '_I am pregnant. Yuri thinks that our relationship was a mistake. I left Covenant castle. I have a lot to do.' _Then all of my thoughts went to the little baby in me I have to stay strong for her. I realized_ 'I have a baby to set up for. I need to get the stuff her. I need to talk to Maria.'_

I got out of bed and dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Once I was ready I left my room making my way to the dinning hall.

Once I got to the dinning room I rang the bell for one of the maids to come. I would have her to go get Maria. To my shock the maid that came in was Maria.

She bowed and told me "Lord Bielefelt I have your breakfast to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you Maria but I am not quite hungry. I need to talk to you. There will need to have some changes that will need to be made around here. Please take a seat." I said as I waved to the chair beside me.

Maria looked confused but did as I asked. She then asked me "What will need changed My Lord?" I could tell she was confused.

Gathering my courage I told her "I will be moving my room to the master suite. We will also need to fix up the nursery attached to it."

Realization dawning on her face Maria asked "Lord Bielefelt is there a chance that you are pregnant?" Then seemed worried and said "I may be pushing my limits asking this but we maids will need to know."

"Yes Maria I am pregnant. I am not even a month along by but we still need to get ready. As I get farther in to my pregnancy I will have more restrictions. So I want to get as much done as I can. Also Gwendal and Gunter will be bringing my adopted daughter when they come to visit. We will need a room for them. I also want my daughter to have the room next to the master bedroom. I would like her room done before she gets here. I want to make her as comfortable as possible. Also Giesela will be coming here every month for my check up, so we will need to have a room for her." I said smiling

"You have changed My Lord." Maria said.

Shocked I asked "How have I changed?"

"You are gentler. I can see that you truly love your daughter. We whom serve you will do everything that we can to help you." Maria said as she got up "Now you need to get some food in you if you are pregnant. I will go get you some food. I have been told that all of the soldiers besides Lord Weller and his lover will be the only one joining you for breakfast."

Nodding I said "Thank you Maria. I am beginning to get hungry so can you please bring in my food. When they awaken have someone show Jozak and Conrad down here. I don't think that they be able to remember how to get here on their own. By the way I want no one told I am pregnant outside of the staff. I do not want this to get out."

Knowing that there was a story that I wasn't telling Maria said "Of course Lord Bielefeld. No one besides the staff that I trust will know and work on this. I will not tell anyone that I do not trust that you are pregnant."

I smiled and said "Thank you Maria. I appreciate it." I said feeling better knowing that I knew that could trust the elderly maid who helped raise me.

"I am going to get your food." Maria said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I was alone for a few minutes before Conrad was shown into the dinning room by another maid. Looking up I noticed that he was alone. "Where is Jozak?"

Laughing Conrad told me "Jozak isn't a morning person. He decided that he wants to sleep in while he can. Giesela said that I will be nearing the morning sickness stage so he wants to sleep in as much as possible." Conrad explained.

Laughing for a few minutes I calmed down enough to say "Well he is has been working hard keeping you under control. On top of that he still has his normal army job. I can understand that he wants if not needs the rest."

"What do you mean keeping me under control?" Conrad asked confused.

"Brother you were fighting after you found out you were pregnant. Remember the assassins from two days before Yuuri's birthday celebration. If Jozak hadn't jumped in front of the sword taking the wound for you would have been stabbed in the stomach, losing the baby. I for one am happy that Jozak was there to watch you. I dint even know what you were thinking. You could have been killed. How do you think Yuuri or Jozak would have felt losing you? On top of that they then when they find out about the baby both of them would blame themselves for both of your deaths? You know that I am right. What do you think Jozak would have done? Or even Yuuri?"

I could see that he finally understood why we had gotten so mad at him. "I hadn't thought of it that way." Conrad said. "Its no wonder I was yelled at so much when everyone found out."

"Finally someone makes him see the truth." A voice said. We turned to see Jozak standing in the shadows. As he walked to the table Jozak looked at me and continued. "Thanks Wolfram. I have been trying to see that since the night of fight." Sitting down Jozak noticed that Conrad was staring at him.

Conrad got up and sat on Jozak's lap. "I am so sorry Love. I wasn't thinking. I mean my mission for so long has been to protect Yuuri. I guess that now I will need to step back and let others help. I will be more careful I promise."

"I am glad that we are on the same page. But I am not lifting the no sword ban I put on you." Jozak said hugging Conrad close. Conrad said something I didn't hear but the next thing I knew Jozak was laughing.

"I am glad that this has all been taken care of. By the way Jozak if you ever need a place were you and Conrad can relax you are always welcome here." Just as I finished the sentence, Maria and four other maids came in bringing in the food and setting it on the table/

"Thank you. If it is okay with you Wolfram Conrad and I will be staying here for a few months. We want to help you settle in and get started on the nursery. Is that alright?"

"That would be wonderful Jozak. I was kinda hoping for your help. I have the nursery to get done as well as get Greta's room ready. I want to have it ready for her before she arrives." I said as I looked over the selection then picked up Danish.

We began to eat and rest of the breakfast Conrad, Jozak and I talked more about pregnancies. Conrad and Jozak decided that they would have their child born here and not Covenant Castle. We figured that if they did it here it would be less stressful and more intimate for them.

After breakfast Maria told me that my room was changed to the master suite. "Would you and Conrad like to come see the nursery?"

"I would love that." Conrad said getting up off of Jozak's lap. Once he was standing on his own he held a hand out for the orange hair spy, who took it. Once they were both up we walked to the nursery.

"It is not as bad as I thought." I said as I walked in.

"Yeah I think with some paint, some new furniture this place could be beautiful." Jozak said as he went into the room.

"You should start a list of things that you want Wolfram. That way we can go into town sometime soon and get the things that you will need. Have you decided on a color for the walls?" Conrad asked.

"I was thinking a pastel green. I think that with the light in the room that would be beautiful. Plus since I won't know if I am having a boy or girl until to late I figure that this is a good neutral color. I would love it if you helped me with the list of things that I need. I still only know the basics. I am sure that there will be stuff that I don't know of." I said.

Conrad walked over to me and took my hand. He brought me over to the window and I looked outside. I took a breath. "I never knew that this window looked out on the gardens. I will do some working in the gardens. Maybe put more vibrant colors into the gardens." I thought for a second I continued "A fountain even."

I didn't know it but Conrad and Jozak were both looking down at me smiling. "He will be okay." Jozak said into Conrad's ear so I couldn't hear.

Leaning back right before they kissed Conrad said "Yes I think you are right."

When I looked over to them they were kissing. "Ahem."

They broke apart and Conrad looked a little embarrassed. "How about we start on that list?" Conrad asked leading me out of the room.

Behind me I heard Jozak quietly chuckling.

P.O.V. Gwendal

After Wolfram left the castle seemed quiet and subdued. Surprisingly the one that seemed hit the most by Wolfram's departure was His Majesty. I watched as he walked around the castle as if he was lost. I am beginning to think that maybe His Majesty had more of an interest in Wolfram than I thought. Now if only he would realize it.

As we came into the castle from seeing Wolfram off Greta was sad. Gunter told me that he was going to spend the day trying to cheer her up and keep her mind of Wolfram. I have decided that within the next two weeks I need to get His Highness caught up on paper work. I want to go to Bielefeld castle before Wolfram's check up. I think that it would be a good idea for Greta to go see Wolfram soon.

I walked in on Greta helping Gunter put all of the stuffed animals in the nursery. I could tell that she was thinking about Wolfram. All of a sudden Greta starts crying.

Hearing the sobbing Gunter goes to her and pulls her into a hug in his lap. "Shhh." He said while rocking her back and forth. Once she calms down he asks "Greta what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"What if Wolfram left because he doesn't want me any more? He has the baby now He doesn't need me! That's the reason he left isn't it?" She stuttered out as she started to cry again.

I could not stand to hear anymore so I walked into the room. Gunter saw me and brought Greta to me. I could tell that he did not know what to say. I took Greta into my lap and said. "Greta I am going tell you a secret."

She looked up at me and said "A secret?"

"Yes a secret. You see Wolfram left because he was hurt badly by His Majesty." I heard Greta gasp but I continued. "Wolfram was talking to me a few days before he left trying to think of a way to take you with him. But since you are His Majesty's daughter he can only have you visit for long periods of time. Wolfram told me himself that he hopes that when you come that you will stay for at least a month." I looked around and continued "I am not supposed to tell you this but Wolfram told me that he wants you to help with your little sibling's nursery."

She smiled at this and started to bounce. She said happily "Alright. That will be fun. When are we going to go? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I knew she wanted to see Wolfram.

"I hope to leave here in two weeks." I told her.

Suddenly she stopped bouncing and had a look in her eyes. She whispered "Because Papa Yuuri hurt him is that why Papa Wolf cried a lot before he left?"

"Yes that is why." I told her.

She looked mad and said "Papa Yuuri is in trouble now."

I saw a problem there. "Greta remember that you don't know that Wolfram is pregnant. You cannot do anything to His Majesty. Otherwise His Majesty might find out about the baby, and Wolfram doesn't want that."

She sighed and said "Okay."

"Good now how about we go and get your lessons over with." Gunter said as he came over to us.

Greta sighed again and said less than enthusiastic. "Okay."

We went to my office and Gunter began the lesson.

A few minutes after Greta's lesson began His Majesty came into my office and said "I want to go see Wolfram."

**A/N:**

I hope that the rewrite is ok. Sorry it is taking me so long to get everything done.


	6. Chapter 5

**Blah=Memory**

'_Blah'= Thoughts_

**Chapter 5**

P.O.V Yuuri

"I want to go see Wolfram." I said as I walked into Gwendal's office. I took a second and saw that Gunter and Greta were there.

Gwendal was doing paperwork. He looked up at me and I could see that he was stunned. He recovered quickly went back to his paperwork and said "Your majesty I am sorry but I cannot allow you to go see Wolfram right now."

"Why not?" I asked

"Your Majesty I don't think that that is a good idea. You hurt Wolfram and he needs his space from you right now. Not to mention you have a lot of work to do here. Since you I am not going to do your work for you. Since you are no longer going to make the inconvenient trips to Earth you used to take you can do your own paperwork. You not only have the current paper work but the back paper work you have been putting off as well. I am not going to allow you to push your work on me now that you have finally accepted your place is in this world you need to start acting like the adult you are not." Gwendal said not even looking up from his paper work.

"Fine if I finish all of the back paper work than will you allow me to go visit Wolfram?" I asked.

"No. I believe that when Wolfram is ready to talk to you than he will. If he is never ready to talk to you then you should give him the space he needs. I think that you need to think some more on why he left way and why. Until Wolfram tells me that he is ready to see you than I will not allow you to see him. He is my younger brother and I will protect him." Gwendal said standing up and walking over to me. He stood right in front of me continued, "Even if that means from you Your Majesty. Even if that means I have to defy you." Gwendal said then he went back to his desk sat down and finished. "If you would be so kind to leave I have a lot of work to do. You also interrupted Greta's lesson."

I stood there for a few minutes stunned. No one here had ever talked to my like that. Coming out of the trance that I was in I silently walked out of Gwendal's office. I let my feet lead me and found myself in bedroom. I decided that I was tired so I lay down on my bed and began to think. '_Why did Wolfram leave?'_ All of a sudden my head hurt and there was a flash.

_**"Come on Yuuri. Let's go. We are going to your room." Wolfram said still dragging a very drunken me..**_

_**He opened the door and brought me in the room and dumped me on the bed. Going and closing the door brought me out of the little trance and Wolfram was soon pushed against the door with me on top of me. "Woolff you knoooww that's I loooovvess you riggght?" I asked looking down at him.**_

_**"Stop it Yuuri." He said. "You're drunk you don't mean what you are saying."**_

_**"NNOOOO it's true I love you. I jusst neever tolds you." I said then surprised him by kissing and pushing him off the door and to the bed.**_

_**He broke the kiss as soon as he felt the edge of the bed at the back of his legs. He lost his balance and fell down onto the bed, just as I wanted. "Yuuri stop! You are drunk you don't mean this." He pleaded.**_

_**I climbed on the bed and sat on his lower stomach and looked down into his eyes. Wolfram looked away from me. I then bent down to his ear and whispered, "I love you Wolf. I want this; your body is telling me that you want this. Just relax I know what I am doing." Then I sensually bit his ear and yet again whispered, "I love you."**_

It was like I was watching the memory like a movie, not as one in the memory. As suddenly as it started the memory ended. '_What did I do_? _That was a memory of the night of the party. I said that I loved him? Do I? Wait he said that he loved me. Wolfram didn't drink any alcohol. He wasn't drunk. He loves me. _I then remembered the morning after when I said 'It was a mistake'. _I gave him hope then crushed it. No wonder he left_

_What do I even think of Wolfram? Do I love him? I need to figure this out. I will figure this out. I will wait till he is ready to talk to me. I owe him that. I just hope that that is soon. I will keep asking Gwendal to let me go see Wolfram. I just hope that I can talk to him soon'_

I let my thoughts wonder for a while than fell asleep.

P.O.V Gwendal

As soon as her lessons were over Greta came over to me and tugged on my jacket.

I looked up from my paperwork and looked at Greta and asked "What can I do for you Greta?"

"Umm. I was wondering if there was something that I could make Wolfram that I could give him when we visit him? Could you help me?"

I smiled and brought her into my lap and suggested "Why don't you knit a little teddy bear for your little sibling? I bet Wolfram would love that. He wants you and the new baby to be like real siblings."

"That would be cool. So can you help me?" Greta said bounced on me and asked me with her puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and said "Yes I will help you. Now all you need to do is figure out what colors should your little sibling's bear be?"

She hesitantly said "Umm could we make a BearBee?"

Hugging the little girl in my arms I said "We can try but I think that we will need help from Anissina. Unfortunately." I shivered as I picked up Greta and began to walk out of the office. Greta began laughing. "What are you laughing for?"

"How you act when you go see Anissina. It's funny." She said

I looked as mean as I could. This wasn't much since I was near laughing. "Hey we were on our way to Anissina's now. So let's go ask her if she can help with our BearBee. But as far as she knows this is going to be for you. Remember that this BearBee is for you. Wolfram doesn't want a lot of people knowing that he is pregnant."

"Of course. I won't tell her. My lips are sealed." Greta said as she zipped her lips and pretended to toss an imaginary key over her shoulder.

When we got to Anissina's room we entered. I was scared when I saw a lot of new inventions. "Gwendal perfect timing I would love you to test my new inventions."

"Actually I need your help." Greta said

"Greta what can I do for you?" Anissina said. I realized then that she had saved me.

"I want to make a BearBee and Gwendal says that you can help me." Greta told her.

"Oh yes I can help you. But I was wondering what you want this for."

"I want to make one for me. I think that it would be cool to make one." Greta said.

'_She is doing a good job of making sure that Anissina doesn't find out about Wolfram's baby.'_

"Are you sure this isn't for your little sibling that Wolfram is having?" Anissina asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I told her." Came from the doorway. We all looked over to the doorway and saw Giesela.

"I thought that you wouldn't tell anyone. Why did you lie?" Greta asked.

"I promised not to ell His Majesty. But I do not keep secrets from my lover." Giesela said. She then walked over to Anissina. Once she was in Anissina's arm reach the red haired inventor pulled her into as hug then kissed her.

"Ahem." I said. When they parted I asked "So Giesela does Gunter know about this?"

Giesela blushed and replied "No but you know the dinner that I set up with you and Father on Friday?" I nodded and she continued "Well we planned to tell you then. So please don't tell Father I still want to surprise him."

I saw the love and sincerity in her eyes. "I will not tell your father but do tell him soon. He has been worried about you not finding love."

"I will tell him then I promise." Giesela said as she snuggled into Anissina.

"I will help you with your BearBee tomorrow if that is alright." It is almost dinner time and I am hungry." Anissina said as she gathered all of us and pulled us in the directions of the dinning room. I noticed that as soon as we left the safety of Anissina's lab Giesela and Anissina separated. There was no indication that they had just kissed. I figured that this was good for me. If Giesela kept Anissina busy then I would be happier. Especially if that time together stopped me from endangering my life by testing her inventions.

In the dining room we meet up with Gunter. A few minutes later His Majesty came in the dining room. When we sat down and began eating. We all noticed that His Majesty was silent and not joining the conversations.

"Papa Yuuri what's wrong?" Greta asked.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking. I am still doing a lot of thinking." Was all His Majesty said.

I could tell that everyone was a little confused but we decided to not to say anything.

Just after we finished dinner His Majesty said "Gwendal can I see you in the hallway really quickly?"

"Of course Your Majesty." I said as I stood up and left the room.

A few seconds later His majesty joined me and told me "I know that I hurt Wolfram. I am still a little fuzzy about what happened the night of my 16th birthday. I want you to let me know when Wolfram is ready to talk to me. Hopefully by that time I will be ready to talk to him and know what I want."

I was shocked but said. "If or when Wolfram is ready to talk to you I will let you know. But be ready he may never be ready to face you. Like you said you hurt him."

His Majesty looked sad and said "I know." He then turned away from the dining room and walked towards his room.

The next few days were hectic. Gunter was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He was mostly worried about the dinner that was to take place on Friday. The dinner went off with out a hitch. Gunter was a little mad about not being told sooner that Giesala was in love with Anissina. But after a promise that he could plan their wedding he was happy.

The three weeks before we left Greta was rarely seen around the castle. She spent most of the time in Anissina's room trying to make her BearBee. I only really saw her when she was at lessons.

Five days before we were set to leave for Bielefeld castle I was called to the infirmary. When I got there I saw Gunter on a bed asleep, and very pale. I rushed to his side. Giesela came up to me and said, "He almost miscarried. I was able to stop the miscarriage but if he stays as stressed as he has been then he will lose the baby."

"Is there something that we can do to stop this from happening again?"

"I was thinking about having him stay at Bielefeld castle until the baby is born. That may be the only way that he would no longer be in danger of miscarriage." Giesela bent down and sent her magic in to Gunter. "His heart is finally stable. He will need to be on bed rest until we leave for Bielefeld castle."

We left for Bielefeld castle five days later. I hoped that Wolfram would allow Gunter to stay.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

P.O.V. Wolfram

Gwendal, Gunter, Greta, and Giesala are due some time today. I have been waiting for this visit. Not only is Greta coming but I will be having my first check-up for my little one. _'I hope that everything is okay._' The remodeling the nursery has been my biggest challenge. I decided that I was going to wait for Greta to paint the nursery. I want to make sure that Greta knows that I want her help. A week ago I got a letter from Gwendal. In his letter Gwendal told me that Greta still fears that when my little one is born I will forget her. I want her help hoping that she will understand that this child will be her little sibling. '_I hope that they get here soon. I have missed them all so much'. _I am a little afraid since Gwendal wrote me and said that Yuuri wants to see me. _'I am not ready to see him. I still have too much to work out'. _I along with Gwendal's letter I got a letter from Yuuri. I have yet to open it but I figure that I will later.'

I was sitting in the living room, Maria had promised that when the 'guests' would arrive she would get me. _'Since I told her I was pregnant she has been making me rest more often than I am used to. I guess that it isn't a bad think since I have been more tired with the morning sickness starting. _A knocking on the door shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said

Opening the door I saw Maria, "The guest's carriage was seen on the outskirts of the lands. The carriage will reach the house in a few minutes. Will you come join me in the court yard?"

I stood up and answered "Of course I am. I am greeting my elder brother." Maria smiled and we walked out to the courtyard together. When I got out there I saw that Conrad and Jozak were already there. I walked to stand beside Conrad.

Soon the carriage was in front of us. The first one to exit the carriage was Gwendal. _'I wonder why he is riding in the carriage.'_ Once he was on the ground Gwendal reached into the carriage and pulled out Greta.

As soon as her feet touched the ground to me Greta disappeared and I heard "WOLFRAM!" I realized that Greta was running towards me. I had only a second to bend down before Greta threw herself in my arms. I hugged to me and stood up with her still in my arms. I held Greta for as long as I could. I only realized that I was crying after I saw Greta was. '_Stupid hormones_.' Was all I could think, but I knew that it was the fact that I had missed my daughter.

After a few minutes Greta and I calmed down. I still held Greta in my arms but at leas we had quit crying. Wiping my eyes while Greta whipped her I looked up to see that Conrad and Jozak had already greeted Gwendal and Gunter. I walked to Gwendal and Gunter with Greta on my hip and when I got close to them I said. "Hello Brother, Gunter it is good to see you. I am glad that you could come."

Gwendal looked at me and suddenly I was in his arms in a hug. I hugged back. Just as suddenly as it had started the hug stopped and I stepped back.

"Hey what about me? I am your Doctor after all." Giesala asked as she poked her head from around Gunter.

"You too Giesala." I said laughing as I looked at Giesala. I looked down at Greta and said "Greta I was wondering if you would help me with the nursery? I figured out the color for the walls but painting them is a lot of work, will you help me?"

Smiling big Greta said "Yes. Ohh by the way I made this for my little sibling." Greta said as she climbed down off of me. Once down she ran over to Gunter who had the travel bag. She reached in and shuffled around the stuff and grabbed something. Once she hid what she had behind the back. She walked slowly back to me and said "Here this is for him or her." Then she brought a little BearBee out from behind her back.

When I saw the knitted BearBee in Greta's grasp I began to cry yet again. Greta I guess thought that she had upset me and started to try to take the BearBee back. I just held onto it not letting it budge an inch. Conrad was the one to come to Greta and tell her "Wolfram isn't upset that you made him the BearBee for your little sibling. He is happy and right now his emotions are a little high. These are not sad tears but happy tears."

After a few minutes of crying I was fine again. I grabbed Greta and pulled back into my lap and had her in another big hug. I told her that I loved the fact that she made this for her little sibling and that I loved her.

Maria chose that moment to ask "Now that all of us have said our hello's can we go in now? I can see that Lord Von Christ is tired. I have made sure that all of you have room suited to you. So I think that we should go in."

I looked to Gunter and saw that he was tired. Gwendal was there by his side in a moment helping his husband. We all fallowed Maria into the castle and went our separate ways. I saw that Maria was taking Greta "You look hungry young one." Maria said.

"I am!" Greta said as took the hand of the maid.

Once we went our separate ways Giesela said, "I would like to get your check up done now if you are ok with that."

"That's fine." I said as showed her the way to my room.

As soon as we were there Giesela pushed me into the room and told me, "Alright Lord Bielefelt please lay down on the bed. I am sorry that I am rushing this but I am needed back at Covenant Castle. The other healers need me back as soon as possible. Also Dakoskos has a habit if getting injured while I am not there and will most likely already need my services." Giesela said as she took out her tools.

After a few minutes of poking and prodding Giesela said that she was finished and told me that, "You are doing fine. But you seem stressed. You need to calm that down otherwise it might cause complications later on. What have you been stressing about?"

"Well you guys coming. Mari won't let me stress about anything else." I said.

"Well quit stressing. Now I want to use my magic to check the child would you please lift up your shirt? I will just be putting my hand on your stomach and pushing my magic in. It will feel weird but bare with it please."

"Alright." I said as he lifted up his shirt and waited.

Giesela put her had on my stomach and pushed her green magic into me.

'_She was right this does feel weird. But if this can tell me if my baby is alright than I will deal with it.'_

After a few minutes Giesela took her hand from my stomach said "Well the development is going great. Everything is on schedule. The baby looks fine. By next appointment you should be far enough along that you might be showing a little. I will be leaving you now. I want to go check Lord Weller and Father before I leave. Since they will be here for a few months…"

"Wait a few months? Who is going to be watching over Yuuri?" I interrupted.

"Well I know that they have enlisted Anissina's help. But I know that Gwendal is going back in a week. Father will be here until Gwendal comes for another visit. I want to see Father will not be as stressed as he is at Blood Pledge. Father is getting too stressed and almost miscarried a few days ago. I am hoping that you will allow him to stay here. I am afraid that he will miscarry if he stays at Blood Pledge. I set this stay up with his majesty. This is also help Greta staying here since Gunter is her teacher. I hope that that is alright."

"Yes of course it is alright for him to stay. I would hate it if Gunter was to loose his child, he and Gwendal have wanted a child far a while now. I do have to pity Yuuri being left alone with Anissina for a while. Who know what she will do to him. Will Gunter and the baby be alright as long as he takes it easy correct?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting him stay here until he delivers." Giesela asked.

"I will do everything that I can. Like I said I don't want him to loose his little one." I said then there was a knocking on the door.

Greta stuck her head in and asked, "Um Wolfram can I come in?"

"Of course you can Greta." I said patting the bed beside him.

Running in the room and going to the bed Greta was surprised when I picked her up and placed her next to me. Laughing Greta said "So are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. Although I am tired. So what do you say to you and me taking a nap together?"

"That would be fun." Greta said as she snuggled into me and closed her eyes and was asleep.

"I will be leaving to go check Lord Weller now." Giesela said as she walked out of the room.

"Alright. Thank you." I said as she closed the room I closed my eyes and I joined Greta in sleep land shortly after.

When I woke up and saw that Greta gone. I began to panic. "Greta. Greta!" I yelled.

"What Papa Wolf?" Greta said as she poked her head into the room form the door.

I sat up and asked "Where were you? You scared me Greta."

"I woke up a half hour ago. I went in the hallway searching for Conrad but I couldn't find him. But Maria found me and I have been with her since. We made this food for you. Maria thinks that you are hungry. She also told me that you are to stay in bed for rest of the night since it is late. Oh and everyone has already retired for the night." Greta said as she brought a silver covered tray to the bed. Wolfram took it from her and she climbed in with him. "Do you like it?"

Opening the tray I saw the small feast Greta and Maria made. "Wow there is a lot here. Will you help me eat it?" I asked. Giggling Greta picked up the extra fork and began eating, I then picked up my fork and began to eat.

Soon enough the plate of food was empty and I set aside on the table by the bed. I took Greta into my lap. I knew that I needed to have this talk with her. "Greta I have a very important thing I need to ask you. Listen good alright?" Greta nodded and I continued, "I want you to help me make up the nursery. That means painting, making and/or buying furniture and a bunch of other stuff. Will you do that for me and this little one?" While I asked the last question I put Greta's hand on the tiny bump that had begun there.

Squealing Greta said "YES!" then threw her self on me.

"Good. Also Greta I want you to know that no matter what you will always be my daughter. No matter where you are or how long we don't see each other. I love you and that will never change."

Greta smiled and I could see that she was happy. "I know. I love you to."

"Alright, All Children and pregnant men need to go to bed." A voice coming from the door. Both me and Greta jumped.

When I looked up I saw Maria in the door way. "Of course Maria." I looked to Greta and continued, "So Greta lets get into our pajamas and go to bed or the mean Maria-Monster will get us."

Both Greta and Maria laughed. As Maria walked over to us she said. "Yes I will. Come on Greta lets go get you into your pajamas."

They left the room only to come back in a few minutes after I was finished changing. Greta ran to me and I picked her up. I lay down on the bed placing and placed Greta besides me. We lay there talking for a few moments before Greta was asleep._ That was fast_. I said as I closed my eyes. _I wonder why I am so sleepy?_ Was my last thought before I was sleep as well.

Two Months Later

_The two months that Greta and Gunter have been here have been wonderful. Greta and I have gotten most of the nursery done. We finished the painting in the first month. The rest of the time has been spent picking out furniture, clothes and toys. I will admit that I bought more toys for Greta than I should have but I will miss her when she is gone. I guess that I am compensating for when she will be gone. _Wolfram thought as he sat at his desk staring at a list of things that he still needed to get for the nursery. _I wonder…_ I began thinking when "Papa Wolf where are you?" Broke through his thoughts.

Smiling I called "In my room Greta." A few minutes and a brown flash later I found myself with my arms full of a giggling Greta. "Now why are you searching for me? Aren't you supposed to be in lessons?"

"Gunter said that I could leave and come see you. I don't know why." Greta said as she cuddled into my lap.

"Was anything different about him?"

"Actually he seemed like he was in pain." Greta said as she looked at me.

_Why would he be in pain?_ I suddenly thought _What if he is going into labor?_ "Maria!" I called hoping that my caretaker was close.

Minutes later Maria came through the door asking "What may I do for you Lord Bielefeld?"

"Please stay here with Greta while I find out something please." I asked as I got up and handed Greta to Maria. As I closed the door to my room I heard Maria ask "So have you ever played…" Smiling I walked down the hall towards Gunter's room. _I know that Maria will keep her busy and if Gunter is in labor I want to make sure that she won't be near Gunter. He doesn't need the stress._ I was soon at Gunter's room. I knocked and entered to see Giesela standing beside Gunter who looked as though he was in pain.

"Lord Bielefeld I am not surprised to see you. Father told me that he was teaching Greta when his pains started." Giesela said as she looked up to me.

"Is Gunter in labor?"

"Yes Father has gone into labor. I was just about to call a maid to get you. Is there a spell or something that you can do to get Gwendal here? Father is going to need him." Giesela said as she took a pillow from besides Gunter and placed it behind Gunter.

"I will go try now. If I can't get him then I will send a messenger sent out to the castle." I said as I turned out of the room and ran to Conrad's room. I got there and ran in. I looked around and found Conrad sitting in Jozak's lap on their bed both holding a book. Gasping I said "Gunter (huff) Labor (huff) Now (huff)."

Conrad got out of Jozak's lap and came over to me. "Have you contacted Gwendal yet?"

"No I need your balcony. It is the closest point to Covenant Castle." I said trying to get my breath under control.

"Go on and use it. I am going to see if I can help Giesela." Conrad said as he walked to leave the room.

I turned and saw Jozak still on the bed. "Jozak could you please help Maria keep Greta occupied?"

Looking up at me I saw a spark of mischief in his eye "Sure. I would be glad to help." Jozak said as he got out of the bed. _Why does this scare me?_ I could not help but think. Shaking my head I went out to the balcony and started the spell. A few minutes later I got someone on the spell "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello." The voice said and I immediately knew who it was.

"Anissina this is Wolfram. I need you to get Big Brother to my castle. Gunter has gone into labor!" I said even I could hear the urgency in my voice.

"Oh God! I will have him leave here immediately. I am going to go so bye." I heard Anissina said before the spell broke since no one was on the other end. _Whew I am glad that this worked. Big Brother will be here in a couple of hours or so hopefully he won't miss his child's birth._ I thought as I walked back to Gunter's room._ I hope there is something that I can do to help._ I went into Gunter's room and saw Conrad sitting behind Gunter. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Right now there is nothing. Father won't be any where near ready to push any time soon. This little one seems to want to wait for its other Father." Giesela said.

"Ahh. I am so glad that that one is over." Gunter said as he relaxed against Conrad. "Thank you Conrad for helping me right now." Gunter said as he let go of Conrad's red hand.

"It is my pleasure." Conrad said he shook out his hand.

Conrad and I spent the next three hours helping Gunter get through his contractions when the door burst open and Gwendal was there in the doorway. Seeing his husband there Gunter began crying. Several things happened at once. Conrad and I moved off of the bed, Gwendal ran to Gunter and pulled him into a hug, and another contraction began causing Gunter to scream.

"Its alright Love." I heard Gwendal say as he rubbed Gunter's back and held him close.

"Well it seems that the little one is getting ready to come." Giesela said as she put her hand on Gunter's stomach. "Now Gwendal get behind Father. This way you can help him push. Lord Conrad please stand by to help me. I am sorry Lord Bielefeld but I need you to leave."

I wanted to stay "Why do I need to leave?" I asked.

"Because you could distract Father and Gwendal." Giesela said as she came over to me. "This is an intimate moment between the two of them. If I had my assistant here I would make Lord Conrad leave. The only reason that he is here is because he was there for your birth and knows what to expect. Please go."

"I understand." I said and I turned to leave. Just before I closed the door I said "Good luck."

Six hours later I was in my room with Jozak, Maria, and Greta playing a game when the door opened and Conrad came in. "Well Gunter and Gwendal are the proud fathers of a son named Tanner Von Voltaire."

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Giesela said that Gunter had a hard birth and has said that he will be on bed rest for a while but we can go see him in the morning. Right now Gunter is sleeping and we don't want to disturb him." Conrad said as he walked over to Jozak. "Come on Jozak let's go to bed."

I could see that he was tired and said "Today has been very stressful so I think that we should all go to bed."

"But I am not tired!" Greta whined.

"Well why don't you and I lay down together that might help you go to sleep." I asked as I stood up and walked to the bed.

Greta got excited immediately and said "Yeah that would be cool."

"Well why don't I take you to get dress then bring you back here. That way Lord Bielefeld has a chance to change as well." Maria said as she picked up Greta.

"Alright." Greta said and Maria walked out of the room with Greta hanging on her hip.

I got changed and sat in the chair at my desk and waited for Greta to come back. A few minutes later Greta came through the door in her nightgown and ran to me. "Come on Hunny let's lay down. I am tired." I said as I carried her to my bed and set her down and climbed in myself. Twenty minutes later Greta was asleep and I was nodding off myself.

The next morning found all of us back in Gunter's room. I was shocked to see that Tanner had Gwendal's brown skin but Gunter's silver hair. He would be such a handsome man when he grew up. We didn't stay to long because we all wanted to make sure that we gave Gunter and Gwendal the time they needed with Tanner.

A week later Gwendal, Gunter and Greta left. I was sad to see them go but I understand that Yuuri needs them.


	8. Yuuri's Journal 2

Yuuri's Journal Part 2

_Today is the day that Gwendal, Gunter, Greta, and Giesela left the castle. Before they left Giesela came into my office and told me that I needed to let Gunter and Greta stay with Wolfram until Gunter has his baby. When I found out that Gunter had almost miscarried I told her that as long as Wolfram agreed than I would be alright with it. _

_I have barely seen Greta for the last few weeks she has been really busy with lessons and doing something with Anissina. I have been afraid to find out what because then Anissina may want to use me in an experiment. I cannot help myself from shivering at that. Although I have noticed that Greta seems sad most of the time. I have not figured out why yet._

_I only have one wish. That is that I could go and see Wolfram myself. I really miss him. I have finally remembered the night of my sixteenth birthday. I know that I made a mistake. I think that I really do love Wolfram, but I am still not sure._


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

P.O.V Author

Bielefelt Castle

Wolfram was sitting in the finished nursery. Maria came in and asked "What has you thinking so hard?

"I am still having a hard time with the fact that I have been here for six months now."

"I am glad that you have been home. I must say Lord Bielefelt the nursery looks wonderful if I may say. I am glad that you got most of the painting done while Lady Greta was here. And with the furniture that you have put in it looks wonderful." Maria said as she watched Wolfram rocking in the chair.

"I like it as well. I just can't seem to wait until this little one gets here." Wolfram replied as he rubbed his stomach absent mindedly. "Has there been any word from mother?"

"We received a message today stating that she would be here in two weeks and would stay as long as you wish her to." Maria replied.

While looking out the window Wolfram thought. "Good. I need you to make sure that Giesela will be here within the next two weeks please. I want to make sure that she is here for Conrad's baby's birth." Wolfram turned to the maid in the doorway he continued, "You know I think I was right to continue to run the house. I don't need the stress." Once he finished his sentence he yawned.

Maria just smiled at the yawn knowing that her young charge was getting tired. "My lord if I may it is about time for you to lie down for a nap is it not?"

"Yes I think I will I am tired. Can you help me up?" Wolfram replied.

Maria helped her charge up and walked him to his room. "I will come get you for dinner." Was all Maria said as she walked over to Wolfram and helped him up. Maria walked Wolfram to his room and helped him settle into bed before she left the room. Leaving the young Mazoku to sleep

After Wolfram was comfortable he thought for a few minutes he began thinking, soon enough he was asleep.

**2 Weeks later**

Wolfram, Conrad and Jozak were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Maria came in. "Lords Bielefeld, Conrad, and Jozak there has been a message from the palace. It seems that Lady Greta, Lords Gunter, Tanner and Gwendal will be arriving within a week. Also Lady Giesela has arrived. I have set her in the room next to Lord Conrad and Jozak. She is resting now and said that she wants to examine you Lord Wolfram and Lord Conrad as soon as she is up." Maria said as she set some food on the table. "Also I have received word from Lady Celi apparently she was delayed and will be here in a month." After she finished talking Maria left the room to go finish her other duties.

"How much do you want to bet me that the delay is another lover?" Wolfram asked. All three began to laugh. They talked through breakfast.

As soon as the all of the dishes were moved and the trio stood up to go to the sitting room Conrad bent over in pain. Jozak who was at his side in a moment asked, "What's wrong Hunny."

"I think that the baby is coming." Conrad said clearly in pain and clutching his swollen stomach.

Jozak had Conrad in his arms in a minute. He took off running to his and Conrad's room and placed Conrad on the bed. Wolfram called for Maria and told her that Conrad thought that the baby was coming. Maria like she had been trained to do jumped into action. Maria called one of the maids to get Giesela to go to Conrad and Jozak's room. Wolfram himself went to Conrad's side hoping that he might be of some help to his elder brother.

Wolfram offered his had to Conrad who took it with a grateful look and said, "Wolfram I am glad that you are here."

Giesela came in the room a few minutes later and began to prepare for the birth. She had maids getting the things that she needed. Soon Giesela went over to Conrad and checked on the progress that he was making. "You are not ready yet. It will be a few more hours before you are ready to push. I just want you to rest in between any pain you will need all the rest that you can. You will need the energy when you need to push."

Conrad was there during Gunter's labor knew the drill and was only to happy to obey. He lay back against Jozak and closed his eyes and fell asleep. After a few hours Conrad opened his woke up to see Jozak still sitting behind him asleep, and Wolfram sitting in a chair at his side, asleep. Conrad noticed that even in his sleep Wolfram had not let go of his hand. Since he had been there he and Wolfram had gotten close. Suddenly another contraction hit and he grunted in pain waking up both Jozak and Wolfram. Wolfram squeezed the hand he was holding and said, "Here you can squeeze my hand if you need."

After a few minutes the pain passed and Conrad smiled at his little brother. "Thank you but I have this lug here to torture since he did this to me." Conrad said as he patted Jozak's chest with the hand that he was had just nearly crushed Jozak's hand with.

Rubbing his hand Jozak answered, "Yeah I bet by the time this is over my hand will either be bruised or broken. But I don't mind I want this little one and all the pain and pleasure that comes with it."

Wolfram seeing this scene between the two was suddenly overcome with tears for the love he had lost. "Damn hormones." He said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I understand." Conrad said as he pulled Wolfram into his arms and did the only thing he could do, he hugged Wolfram tight and rocked the two of them back and forth hoping to settle his hormonal younger brother.

For the next few hours Wolfram and Jozak sat with Conrad and helped him get through the contractions which were getting closer together and more painful.

After a few hours it was finally it was time for Conrad to push. Jozak was sitting behind Conrad to help in while Wolfram was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding his brother's hand for emotional support.

"Alright Lord Weller push." Giesela said from her position between Conrad's feet. Grunting Conrad did what Giesela said. Giesela then told him, "I can see the head. One more big push and we will have it out." Grunting again Conrad pushed and a few seconds later crying was heard. "Good Lord Weller all I need you to do is push one last time and you will be ably to hold your little one." Conrad looked up for a second at the cries but then lowered his head again and pushed one final time. "Alright your little boy is out. You can relax now" Giesela said as she took the infant to the table that had been set up for her. She began her check up and told the trio, "He perfectly healthy. A little small but that is not going to be a problem. I will clean him up and have him to the new parents in a few minutes."

Conrad lay with his eyes closed against Jozak who had his arms around his husband's waist. Everyone could see that Conrad was exhausted to Wolfram suggested, "Brother why don't you go to sleep? You look ready to pass out."

Conrad opened his eyes and looked at Wolfram before saying in a raspy voice, "I will I just want to hold my son first."

"Well you don't have to wait long. Here he is." Giesela said as she walked over with the baby and placed him in Conrad's welcoming arms.

Once the baby was settled in Conrad's arms, Conrad had a look of pure happiness on his face. Jozak pulled his arm up from Conrad's waist and brought them to Conrad's weakening ones, to help cradle their little boy. Conrad and Jozak just stared at their little boy. Conrad was the first to speak. "I think we should name him Alex Weller. What do you think?"

"Perfect." Jozak said as he kissed Conrad. Suddenly Adrian started to cry.

"Alright. Lord Weller you need rest. So give Lord Alex to Jozak." Waiting until her orders were fallowed Giesela then continued, "Jozak I want you to feed Lord Alex." Giesela then picked up a bottle from the pan by the bed and handed it to Jozak after he sat down in a chair by Conrad's bed. She then finished. "When he is done eating put him down in the crib. Then I want you to get some rest as well. Lord Weller you will be sore for the next few days so take it easy. I do not want to see a sword in you hand for 3 months. I will stay for a week to keep an eye on you. You are to be on bed rest till then. I want you to sleep as often as you can. Am I understood?" Giesela asked as she showed Jozak how to feed his son. As soon as the bottle was in Alex's mouth the crying stopped.

"Understood." Jozak said.

Giesela looked to Conrad to make sure he understood but found the general asleep. "Jozak make sure he does as I said or I will hold you responsible." Giesela saw the look of fear on Jozak's face and was satisfied. "Come Lord Bielefeld I want to check on you before I leave." Giesala said as she exited the room.

Wolfram stood and followed Giesela, wanting to give the new parents some time to rest and bond, with their little one.

Once the two of them got into Wolfram's room Giesela had Wolfram lay on the bed and get comfortable. When he was comfortable told him "Now this is going to be like every other check up. I am going to push my magic into you like normal."

"I know." he said as he pulled up his shirt showing his swollen stomach. Giesela then placed her hands on Wolfram's stomach and pushed her magic into his stomach. "Alright everything look fine. I want to give you another check up before I leave next week and then I will be back again in a month for that check up. I have decided that I will stay here from the middle of your eighth month to stay until after you give birth. It was a miracle that I was here for Lord Adrian's Birth. I was only coming to give you your check up since Lord Conrad delivered 2 weeks early. If I had missed Lord Adrian's birth it would have been trouble. I do not want to chance it with you. I will be here early. I am tired so I am going to go to my room now. Thank you for letting me stay." Giesala said as she packed up her stuff.

"Your welcome. After all you are my niece now." Wolfram said laughing.

Giesela laughed and said, "I also want you to take it easy. Sleep as much as possible. You seem stressed, but I think that might have something to do with today and the excitement that came with it. Just make sure that you don't overly stress. Stress could make you deliver too early. I know that we don't want that because if it is too early I may not be able to save the baby." Giesala said the worry apparent in her voice.

"I have placed Maria in charge of everything and I am working on everything else. Trust me I do not want to loose this baby. I will follow instructions to the tee. I do not want to lose this little one. Thank you for everything Giesela. Have a good nap" Wolfram said as he waved. After Giesela left the room Wolfram said mostly to himself "I think I am going to take a nap now." With that Wolfram got under the covers, laid on his side and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Knowing that all the excitement of the day had made him more tired than normal.

P.O.V Wolfram

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and walked to the dinning room. I was surprised to see that Conrad, Jozak, and Adrian were there. "I thought that you were on bed rest Brother?"

"I was able to get Jozak here to carry me. I wanted to have breakfast with you." Conrad said right before he took a bite of fruit.

I couldn't help but smile. "I am glad I think that I would have been lonely without you here."

"I figured that and that is why I made this big lug bring me here." Conrad said as he tapped on Jozak's chest.

Once I sat down Jozak got up and walked over to me with Alex in his arms. "Would you like to hold your Godson?"

Looking up at Jozak then to Conrad I was stunned. "Godson?"

"Yes Jozak and I talked and we would be honored if you would be Alex's Godfather." Conrad told me as Jozak put Alex in my arms.

"You would be honored? It is my honor that you are choosing me." I said as I held my new Godson. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the baby in my arms.

I held Alex until Conrad told Jozak that he wanted ne to eat. While we ate we all talked. Alex and my baby were the main subjects. What surprised me was when Conrad asked me if he could make a room here.

"Are you going to be stay here then?" I asked

"No. We have figured out that we will stay at Blood Pledge four months then stay with you four months then back to Blood Pledge and so on. We will make sure that we are here for my niece or nephews birthday."

Smiling I said "I would love that. I just hope that Yuuri will be alright without you there."

"I am sure that he will be fine. He will have Gwendal and Gunter there to help him."

"I shudder at the thought. Remember that we are the only ones that could help Yuuri escape them." I said laughing.

"If you ask me I think that spending time with them would be good. His Majesty needs to re evaluate his priorities." Jozak said as he fed Alex.

I sat there thinking. But was interrupted by Conrad saying "I am getting tired. So I think that I am going to have this big lug take me to bed. If he doesn't mind that is."

"This lug doesn't mind." Jozak said as he gave Conrad Alex and picked up the two of them.

"I will see you two later then. I am going to take a walk in the gardens." I said as Jozak began to walk you of the room.

Yawning Conrad said "Alright we will see you later."

As I walked around the garden I began thinking. _Am I doing the right thing keeping my pregnancy from Yuuri? He didn't want me. What if he changed? What if he hates me even more for this? _I stopped walking for a minute. _The letters. I think that if he writes me again then I will read the letter. I burned the others so I cannot read them. I was just so mad at him. I think that it is time that I no longer hide my pregnancy. If he finds out then he finds out. At least then he might think of me in a romantic way. Am I doing the right thing?_

I walked around the garden thinking until Maria came over and stopped me. "You have been out here walking for over 3 hours and it is almost time for lunch."

Looking down at my feet I said "I am sorry."

She took me into her arms and into a hug. "I never said I was mad at you. I just wanted you to come inside to eat."

I looked at the woman who had raised me after mother left and saw the love in her eyes. I smiled and hugged her back placing my head on her chest. "I have missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Your hugs. I remember that you would hug me like this whenever I got sad after mom left on her journey."

"I am just glad that I could make you feel better. I remember that you were always sad. Even if you never showed it your eyes betrayed you." She said as we separated from the hug.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. As we walked into the castle I started to realize that I was tired. "I think that I am going to take a nap before I eat. I am getting tired."

"Alright I was going to tell you that Lord Conrad will not be eating in the dinning room so it will be alright. I will bring a plate of food as soon as you awake. So lets get you to your room." Maria said as she began to direct me to my room.

"Thank you." I said as we got to my room. I walked over to the bed got settled and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that the sun was just going down. I looked around and saw on my bedside table a tray of food with a note.

_Lord Bielefeld _

_Here is your dinner. Eat it all. Leave the tray on the table and I will come back later for it._

_I want you to stay on bed or at your desk and rest. You need to rest as much a possible with how far along you are._

_Maria_

I was thankful for the food because I was hungry. Putting the tray on my lap I opened it and began eating the fruit salad that was on it. I began thinking again but for the first time since I left Covenant Castle it was not about Yuuri. _I wonder if I am going to have a boy or girl. I really should think of some names. _I found the pad of paper that I kept on the bedside table and began to write.

**Boys**

Yuuri

Shion

Rion

**Girls**

Arina

Evangeline

Jennifer

Julianna

_I will probably think of more later. I like Evangeline the best. It is the most regal name by far. Jennifer is to honor Yuuri's mother but I don't think that it a suitable name. I don't think that I should use Julianna either. It is a good way to honor Yuuri since he has Julianna's soul but I think that a girl having that mane might bring back bad memories. I actually hope that I have a daughter. Ever since I saw the pictures on Earth with Yuuri dressed as a girl I think that it would be fun to have a girl to dress up. A boy would not be that bad either. A boy would be fun as well just no cute dresses…I wonder if I can get Greta into a cute dress. She is due soon. I will have Maria go into town and get a dress for her. I think that she would be happy with one. I wonder if the Great Sage will go back to earth for a camera for me. I think that I want to take as many pictures of my baby as Jennifer did of Yuuri and Shiori. I will write him in the morning. _

I then realized that I was tired once again. I put all of the stuff on my lap on the table and lay back down. Names were still running through my head at the speed of sound. I have no clue how long I lay there going over names. I didn't even realize when I fell asleep.


	10. Yuuri's Journal 3

Yuuri's Journal 3

_It has been six months since Wolfram has left the palace. I still have not been able to go visit him. I have Gwendal telling me that I cannot go because he refuses to do the work that I miss when I am at school. Then I have school work and all of the work that I do miss when I go too classed. I am still having a hard time getting used to life with out Wolfram. Some mornings I still wake expecting to find him next to me on the bed. I miss him, his constant going around telling people that I am his fiancé and even his constant calling me 'wimp'._

_I will admit that Greta seems happier since she got back with the others after Gunter gave birth to Tanner von Christ. Gunter did a lot better once he was away from Blood Pledge. I never knew that he was the one that keeps the castle running as well as it does. I was swamped with his work that Gwendal couldn't do. When I found out that Gunter's stress went down when away from here I gave Conrad and Jozak orders to stay with Wolfram until there child is to be born. I know that Conrad would sacrifice his life to save me and I don't want that. I also don't want him to loose his child because he was stressing about me._

_Conrad is due soon within the next month. He said in letters that he would like to stay with Wolfram for a little while after the baby is born. I gave the okay for that. Even Gunter had to wait a week before it was safe for Tanner to be brought here. I think that Tanner is one of the most beautiful babies that I have ever seen. He has Gunter's hair, face, and eyes, but Gwendal's coloring. I will admit that I can't wait to see Conrad's little one._

_I am glad that Gwendal and Gunter are back. It was hard staying with only Anissina for the time everyone was away. I found myself running from her to avoid any inventions that she might try to have me test. Apparently I was a replacement for her guinea pig Gwendal. Now that he is back he is running and I am being left alone. I know it is wrong but I am happy about that._

_No one will tell me anything about Wolfram. I hope that he is alright._


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

P.O. V. Wolfram

Mother is supposed to arrive today three weeks later than when she was suppose to arrive. She said that she got held up but I know that she was "held up" because of another man. I am really beginning to be tired of her "quest for free love". I know that no love is free. You always give the person part of yourself. I had the most extravagant room in the castle set up and redecorated to suit her liking. It took me three days before I could deem it ready. I was constantly looking and making sure that it was plush, or cute enough. Maria of course only let me in the room to look and see if anything was alright and had maids take care of it, even though I told her that I will no longer be hiding my pregnancy.

I have been sitting in the nursery a lot. I just feel more relaxed here than anywhere. I really don't know why. Maria said that it was probably the maternal side of me coming out, making me more relaxed here. I have only one more month to go until my little one is born. I cannot wait. I want to see what the little one will look like.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up to see my mother. "Hello Wolfram how are you doing."

"I am doing fine. I cannot wait till this one is born." I said as I tried to get up out of the rocking chair.

"Here let me help." Mother said as she took my arms and helped me until I was able to stand up straight and keep my balance.

After I was stable I gave my mother a hug and said "Thank you Mother."

"It's no problem. I remember how hard of a time I had standing up when I got father along with my pregnancies." Mother said as she hugged me back.

Separating from the hug I wondered "Do you know that Conrad and Jozak are here? They have Alex with them."

"Yes your maid Maria told me. I wanted to see you first, see how far you have come along."

"Thank you. But I am sorry to say that I am tired."

Taking a hold of my hand Mother said "Oh don't worry about it. I have been pregnant. I know that at this stage you are constantly tired. Here I will help your room then go find Conrad. I do want to see my new grandson."

I allowed her to take me to my room then I sat down at the desk in my office. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to be able to think a little more._ I think a lot these days._ I yet again began thinking about the little life within me. _Will I be a good parent?_ Is my main concern. I am so scared that I will do something wrong.

I felt a hand on my arm and heard "You will be a great parent. You know that right."

Looking up I saw Conrad standing behind me. "How can you be so sure?"

"I watch you with Greta, and Alex. You do so well with them. You will make a great father/mother." Conrad said as he took my hand and began to pull me up. "That is just your tired brain overstressing. You really look like you should sleep." I allowed Conrad to pull me up and walk me to the bed. I lay down and Conrad pulled the covers over me. "Now get some sleep. I think you will feel better after a nap."

"I hope your right. I am sorry to say but I sent Mother to Jozak, you and Alex. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic." I said as I snuggled into the bed and got comfortable.

"I will keep her under control. I just want you to relax and get some sleep. If you need anything done be afraid to ask. Alright?"

"But Mother…." I began

"Like I said I will keep track of Mother and make sure she doesn't go overboard." Conrad said.

"Just don't let her do anything to the nursery. I have it just as I like. I don't want her to ruin it."

"I won't let her change anything." Conrad promised.

"Thank you." I said my eyes feeling heavy. I guess I fell a sleep a moment later because that is the last that I remember hearing.

P.O.V Author

Conrad left Wolfram's room and went in search of Celi. _I must keep my promise to Wolfram and not allow Mother to ruin Wolfram's nursery. That would only cause him more stress._

"Conrad Darling!" Conrad heard as he was broke out of his thoughts.

Turning around Conrad saw his mother with Jozak and Alex. Jozak looked upset. Going to his husband and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I am sorry. I needed to calm Wolfram down. He was going to make himself sick if he didn't quit worrying."

Jozak smiled and whispered "I understand." Then gave Conrad Alex. "Alex has been wanting you. I only got him to stop crying when I promised to bring him to you.

Smiling and placing a kiss on Alex's head said, "That's my boy."

"Conrad this is the first you have seen of me in MONTHS and you are ignoring me!" Celi said after Conrad had Alex.

Conrad walked over to Celi and hugged her minding Alex still asleep in her arms. "I was not ignoring you. It's just that Alex needed me more. But welcome Mother."

"Thank you. Now I want to get a better look at the nursery. I think that I need to do a little work in there. It didn't look done." Celi said as she turned around and looked for the way to the nursery.

Thinking as fast as he could Conrad easily said "Mother you have only just gotten here and have yet to hold your grandson. I am shocked. I thought that I would have to pry him from your arms when I got back to my room."

"Oh your right I was just so intent on helping Wolfram with the nursery that I forgot all about my little Alex." Celi said as she gently took Alex from Conrad and hugged him to her. "Hello little one I am your grandmother Celi, but since that makes me sound old you can call me Nana Celi. Oh that sounds cute!" Alex whined a little at the end of Celi's speech.

"Mother your high voice is upsetting Alex. Try to stay quiet so he can sleep." Conrad said as he rubbed Alex's head to try to sooth the sleeping child.

Celi looked and saw that Alex turned into his father's touch. Smiling Celi said "Here Conrad. I think that Alex would be more relaxed with you." After handing Alex to Conrad she walked over to Jozak and continued "So Jozak why don't you show me to my room so I can take a nap. The trip was tiresome."

Both Jozak and Conrad were confused but Jozak took hold of Celi's outstretched hand and said "Follow me Lady Celi."

"Yes, now come Mother we will take you to your room so you can rest. Also I think that it would be best if you left the nursery alone until you talk to Wolfram. I think that the less stress that we can give him the best. Alright?" Conrad told his mother as he walked and joined Jozak in showing Celi her room.

"Perhaps you are right. I just want to help my baby with his baby."

"I know that you do but with Wolfram only a month away from his delivery I want to make sure that he has as little stress as possible. If he wants you to help him change the nursery he will tell you. So please leave it alone." Surprisingly this was heard from Jozak. Both Celi and Conrad were so shocked that they stopped dead in their tracks. Looking back seeing that the two have stopped Jozak asked, "What?"

Snapping out of his surprise Conrad walked to his husband and said "Sorry Love we are just not used to you sounding so smart."

"Hey I am always smart. It is just easier for me if others don't know it." Jozak said as he began walking again.

Sighing Conrad though. _Great now he is mad. I will have to talk to him later._ Turning to his mother Conrad asked "So Mother how about I finish showing you to your room?"

"That would be lovely my Conrad." Celi said as she hooked her arm in Conrad's but she was careful so she didn't disturb Alex.

Two weeks later found a grumpy Wolfram almost constantly asking when he would give birth. "When is this one going to be born?" Wolfram asked for the fifth time since breakfast had started.

"You are only a week late Wolfie. It is not that bad." Celi said as she looked to her youngest son.

"Not that BAD!" Wolfram asked "My ankles are swollen, I constantly have to go to the bathroom, and I am fat. How is that not bad? I am so ready…" The group at the table was used to hearing the tirade from the overly emotional pregnant man and it was known by all that is was best to just let him rant until he was tired.

The door to the dinning room opened and Maria came in. "Lord Wolfram, Lord Gwendal, Gunter, Tanner, and Lady Greta are here. Shall I show them here?"

Wolfram who seemed to cheer up the moment Greta's name was mentioned said "Yes bring them here immediately!"

A few minutes later the four of them came into the dinning room. "PAPA WOLF!" was heard and suddenly a flash of brown hair was hugging Wolfram.

Laughing Wolfram hugged Greta back. After a few seconds Wolfram pulled back and looked at Greta. "Wow you have grown so much! You are at least a foot taller than when I saw you last." Wolfram said as he ruffled Greta's now shoulder length hair.

"Papa Wolf where is my little sibling?" Greta asked.

Laughing again Wolfram pulled one of Greta's hands to his stomach and placed it on his stomach. "She is here. She hasn't wanted to come out yet so she stayed put."

"Oh, well that is okay. We will be staying here for a month so she should come by then right?" Greta asked. Wolfram could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yes she could come at any moment." Wolfram said. Pointing to a chair next to him Wolfram said "Sit and eat alright? I bet you are hungry."

"Yes Papa Wolf. I am hungry." Greta said as she sat down as told and put a pastry in her mouth.

Wolfram then looked up and saw that Conrad, Jozak, and his Mother were standing with Gwendal and Gunter cooing over the baby's in each other's arms. _Since I cannot get up from this chair without someone's help I will wait for them to come to me._ Wolfram thought.

A few minutes later Gwendal broke from the group and walked over to Wolfram. "Hello Wolfram how have you?"

"Well I am doing fine, except for the fact that I am a week overdue. I would have gotten up to greet you but I cannot get out of any chair without someone's help."

"It's alright if you remember Gunter at this stage he couldn't get out of a chair alone either."

Coming up to Gwendal's side Gunter asked "So Wolfram do you want to see your nephew?"

"Yes totally!" Wolfram said as he held out his hands in anticipation. A few moments after Tanner was in his arms Wolfram cried out.

"What's wrong?" Gunter asked.

"Take Tanner!" Wolfram said as he pushed the baby into his father's arms. As soon as the baby was out of his arms Wolfram doubled over in pain.

Conrad rushed over to Wolfram and asked "Do you think that you are going into labor?"

Through gritted teeth Wolfram said "I think so." Conrad went into action and told Jozak to pick up Wolfram and take him to the birthing room. "No I want you with me Conrad." Wolfram said through the pain.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Conrad said to Jozak's back as the orange haired spy walked him out of the room. Moving to look at Gwendal Conrad asked "Will you guys watch the children?"

Gunter was the one to answer "Of course we will. Gwendal take Alex." At his husbands prompting Gwendal took Alex.

"Thank you I am going to get Giesela and get to Wolfram." Conrad said as he ran out of the door.

Jozak lay Wolfram on the bed in the birthing room that Wolfram had set up. Wolfram sat up straight and said surprisingly "The pain in gone."

Jozak smiled and said "It will be back you know that. You were there for Conrad's birth. You saw how the pain comes and goes."

"Yeah I know but still it is a relief that it is gone for even a little bit." Wolfram said as he got comfortable in the bed. _If I am in labor then this will be a while and I want to be comfortable._ "Where is Conrad?"

"He will be here soon. He is taking care of everything. He knows that you want him here and we will make sure that he is here as soon as he can." Jozak said as he rubbed Wolfram's arm trying to comfort him.

A few minutes later the door opened to find Conrad and Giesela come through the door. Walking over to the bed Conrad asked "Wolfram how are you?"

"Well the pain stopped for now." Wolfram said then looked to Giesela and asked "Is there a way you can tell if I am in labor?"

"Yes there is. I just need to do like I did for your check ups. Alright?" Giesela said as she moved over to the side of Wolfram's bed. After Wolfram nodded his ok Giesela put her hands on Wolfram's stomach and pushed her magic in. After a few minutes Giesela looked up and said "Lord Wolfram you are in labor but this little one doesn't want to come out any time soon. It is going to be a while."

"Wonderful" Wolfram said exasperated "Not only did this little one wait a week after its due date but now it doesn't want to come out any time soon."

The next few hours were torture for Wolfram. As the hours went buy Wolfram's contractions got closer together and more intense. Wolfram was taking it all in stride. This for Wolfram meant he was complaining the entire time.

By breakfast time the next day Wolfram was having contractions every five minutes. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I WANT THIS BABY OUT!" Wolfram screamed as he was hit with another contraction.

"You will be able to start pushing soon you just have to wait a little while longer. Alright?" Giesela said as she tried to calm Wolfram. To Conrad she then said "Conrad I think that it would be a good idea to get situated behind Wolfram to help him push."

An hour later Giesela told Wolfram "Push" Wolfram pushed with all his might until he was tired. "Come on Wolfram push!" Giesela said again. Three pushes later a cry was heard in the room.

Wolfram lay back against Conrad and asked "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Lord Wolfram I am pleased to present your daughter to you." Giesela said as she placed the newborn girl in Wolfram's arms. "Do you have a name for her?"

"She has blonde hair." Wolfram said as he studied his daughter. Looking up Wolfram added "Seeing her now I have the perfect name for her Evangeline Von Bielefeld."

Conrad got out from behind Wolfram and could see Wolfram's eyes beginning to droop and said "How about I take Evangeline so you can rest?"

"I think that that would be a good idea." Wolfram said as he handed Evangeline to Conrad. Laying back Wolfram then said "I am going to go to sleep." With that Wolfram was out like a light.

"Well Lord Weller I am going to leave Evangeline in your capable hands. Although I would like it if you could please have Jozak move Lord Wolfram into his own chambers." Giesela said as she cleaned up the mess in the room.

"I will move him if you can take Evangeline to the nursery. I don't want to be the one to introduce her to the family. That is Wolfram's right."

"I will take her. You are right that is Wolfram's right." Giesela said as she took the Evangeline from Conrad's arms and left for the nursery.

Conrad moved to the bed and gently picked up Wolfram. As he carried Wolfram to his room he was stopped by the hoard of people leaving the dining room. "So the baby has been born." Gunter said noticing Wolfram no longer had a huge stomach.

"Yes Evangeline Von Bielefeld was born just a few minutes ago. I had Giesela take her to the nursery so no one would see her. When Wolfram awakes he will show you all. Right now he needs as much sleep as he can get due to the fact that his labor was difficult." Conrad said.

"Alright everyone out of the way." Gwendal announced.

As Conrad continued his walk to Wolfram's room he heard. "AWWWW! I want to see my new sibling!" Greta said pouting.

Gunter bent down and looked Greta in the eye and said "You know your new sister is probably sleeping as well right now so it would be best if you waited so you could talk to her when she awakens."

Cheering up the second that was said Greta said "Ok that sounds cool. Hey you wanna go play?"

"That sounds fun." Gunter said and took Greta by the hand and began saying something about tag. Leaving Gwendal and Jozak holding their sons wondering_ What am I suppose to be doing?_


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

P.O.V Wolfram

_Ugh. I feel like I was run over by a carriage._ I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in my bed. _Where is Evangeline? _I tried to get up only to find out that I was to sore to get up.

"Sore?" I heard someone say from the doorway. I looked up and saw Conrad standing there looking at me.

"Yes. I feel like I was run over by a carriage. Where is Evangeline?"

"She is in the nursery. I will go get her and bring her to you." Conrad said as he went into the nursery. Through the doorway I heard "Evangeline has not eaten yet so I am also bringing her bottle with me." A few minutes later Conrad came back into my room holding my daughter. In a manor of seconds I had Evangeline in my arms. _She is so beautiful. She has my blonde hair. I wonder what she will get from Yuuri if anything._ My question was answered when Evangeline opened her eyes and I saw that they were black. I gasped "She has black eyes." I whispered to myself.

Conrad heard me "She has black eyes?"

"Yes she does here look." I said as I held her so Conrad could see.

"Wow, so Wolfram are you ready to show Evangeline to rest of the family?"

"Yes could you please get them?" Conrad nodded and moved to leave the room. I called after him and said "Bring Maria as well."

"I will." I heard as the door closed.

_She is beautiful. I am glad that I have her with me. She will be a heartthrob when she gets older. I will have to watch her._ I thought as I watched Evangeline as she lay sleeping.

"Here is her bottle Wolf."

I took the bottle with a quiet "Thanks" and held the bottle to her mouth. She immediately sucked the nipple into her mouth and began to suckle. _She looks so cute. I am glad that I have her._

"Wolfram can I get rest of the family so they can see her?" Broke me out of the trance like state that I was in.

I looked to Conrad and nodded. Turning my head to Evangeline again I said "Make sure someone is holding Greta. I don't want her to bounce on me like usual and hurt Evangeline."

"Alright I will hold her." Conrad said as he walked to the door and left.

As I continued to look at Evangeline I thought _she is probably going to need a shorter name Evangeline will be hard for her to learn at first. What though Angel? No. Lin? No that is worse. Eva? That is it Eva._ Then I said aloud "Welcome to the world my little Eva." It was a few minutes then I heard the door open and saw Conrad with Greta in his arms she was bouncing enthusiastically. Laughing I said "Come in!" The group filed in and surrounded my bed Mother sat next to me and hugged me one armed. Taking a deep breath I announced "Everyone this is Evangeline Von Bielefeld. But I have decided to have her be Eva for short." Then I held her so everyone could see her.

,

"She has your blond hair that is a blessing." Gwendal said.

"Yes she has my hair but she has Yuuri's eyes." I said as I looked back down to Eva.

"That may cause some problems." Gwendal said.

"I know but I will take those problems as they come I will protect her at all costs. She is mine and only mine." I said everyone heard the conviction in my voice.

"What about His Majesty has been wanting to talk to you. What are you going to do about him?" Gunter asked surprising me.

"I will deal with that if that ever comes up. I don't want to worry about it unless I have to." I said as I realized that Eva was full. O took the bottle away from her and began to burp her. A few minutes later she had burped and I had her in my arms and was rocking her back to sleep.

"Well Honey I think that is wonderful I believe that she will be a beauty. I cannot wait to see her grown up." Mother said as she cooed at Eva.

"I thought the exact same thing Mother. I just hope I can be a good Father to her."

"I am sure that you will be. I know that by how you take care of Alex and Greta. You will be a wonderful father."

I smiled at her and said "Thank you Mother." I looked at Greta and said "You can come sit on the bed with me if you promise not to bounce around. Bouncing might hurt your little sister."

"I promise!" Greta said. Conrad set her down on the bed and she crawled over to me and sat down staring at Eva. "She is sooo small." Greta whispered.

"Yes she is but she will get bigger. You'll see." I said.

"Yeah and Ill be a great big sister!" Greta said excitedly.

"Yes you will. Now you need to be a little quieter or you will wake her." I said.

"Right I am sorry." Greta said as she laid down next to me began to fall asleep.

I began yawning, and Conrad said "Here let me take Eva and you get some sleep I will watch over her until you get up. I know that you need your rest. I needed mine after I had Alex."

I handed Eva to Conrad and laid down cuddling Greta and began to fall asleep. Just before I completely fell asleep I heard Conrad say "Come on everyone out let Wolfram rest."

Two Weeks Later

_Conrad, Jozak and Alex are leaving for Covenant Castle today they stayed as long as they could. I only wish they could stay longer. Conrad thought that it would be time to go before Yuuri would find a way to get here so he can see Alex._

Gwendal, Gunter and Greta are staying for another couple of weeks and then I will be alone. The thought of it scares me somewhat but I know that I will have Maria which does make me feel better. Mother left two days after Eva was born. I really didn't expect her to be here long. She never is.

"Wolfram we are leaving are you two coming to see us off?" Conrad stuck his head in the door seeing me sitting at my desk with Eva in her bassinet next to me asleep.

"Sorry I was just doing some thinking." I say as I pick up the bassinet by the handles and follow Conrad to his carriage.

"I am going to miss you and my little niece." Conrad said as he hugged me.

"We will miss you as well. Try to make it back as often as possible please."

"We will. Plus Eva's and Alex's birthdays are coming up soon. I will probably stay at the castle for Alex's birthday but we will be here before Eva's. I promise!" Conrad said as he let me go and took Alex from Jozak, and got in the carriage minding the travel bassinet that was in the center of the floor.

"Hey make sure that Brother doesn't over do it. If I am still sore this sore after two weeks I hate to think of how sore he will still be." I said to Jozak.

Jozak surprised me when he hugged me. "I will. I can tell he is still sore. I won't let him do too much. I will also make sure that no one will know about Eva until you are ready for them to know." Letting me go he continued "Have fun. Make sure you rest as much as possible."

"I will." I said as Jozak got in to the carriage as well.

All too soon for my liking the door to the carriage was closed and the carriage was out of site. I was pulled out of a trance like state by a hand at my back. I turned and through teary eyes saw Gwendal. He saw the tears running down my face and pulled me into a hug making sure not to hurt Eva. I don't know how long I stood there crying in Gwendal's arms.

I awoke in my room to Eva's crying. _How did I get here? _Was the first thought on my mind. _The last thing I remember was crying in Gwendal's arms._ I thought as I went to Eva and fed her.

I was so lost in thought I got jumped a little when I heard a voice say "I see that you are awake. I just came because I heard Eva crying and I was going to tend to her if you had not been awake."

I turned to see Gwendal in the doorway. "How did I get in her?"

"I brought you here when you passed out from crying on the front lawn. I carried you and I had your maid Maria bring Eva. Surprisingly this is the first time Eva has awoken. Are you feeling better?"

"Surprisingly yes I am. I have no idea why I suddenly broke down like that though."

"Don't worry it is normal." Gwendal said as he sat down nest to me. "For the month after Gunter had Tanner he was an emotional wreck. He was laughing at the strangest things, crying for bugs that were killed and other things. It drove His Majesty insane. I found it fun. I just went with the flow and then it ended. You don't seem to have a big problem so I think you should count yourself lucky." Gwendal stood up and went to the door.

I smiled and thanked Gwendal as he left the room and looked back to Eva. I began humming and she fell asleep.

**Authors Note; READ THIS IT HAS TO DO WITH NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

So the next few chapters are going to skip time! About a year each chapter until Eva is five! Thank you all my reviewers! I give you all brownies and Ice Cream


	13. Yuuri's Journal 4

Yuuri's Journal 4

_Gunter, Gwendal, Greta, and Tanner all left to go visit Wolfram again. Murata sent a camera with them so they could take pictures of Alex for me. I hope Conrad and Jozak will come back soon. Although I can see the reason that they haven't come back yet. Alex needs the time in a settle environment till he is a little older. I don't want them to rush back and Alex gets hurt._

_I still haven't heard from Wolfram. I didn't send a letter to him this time with Gwendal. Gwendal was right I need to give Wolfram his space. I just hope that won't take to long. I am almost at my wits end. If he doesn't get a hold of me soon I am going to send letters to him every month. I miss Wolfram._


	14. Wolfram's Journal 1

Wolfram's Journal Eva's First Year

_I cannot believe that it has been a year since my beloved Eva was born. It seems like the time just flew by. We held a birthday party for her today. She had so much fun playing with Alex, Tanner, and Greta. Eva misses them when they leave. Likewise I miss my brothers and their husbands. But I at least Maria is always here for me. _

_Conrad, Jozak and Tanner have their own rooms here now. They have been staying a month here then go back to Covenant Castle for a month. I have been trying to stop them from doing it saying that they don't need to be here as much but they will not listen. Although I am happy I know that Eva and I would miss them if they were gone to long. I know that I miss Gwendal and the others when they are gone. Unfortunately I still think that it isn't good for Conrad, Alex and Jozak to be coming to here and the castle so often. The Great Demon Kingdom is at peace with all other countries but that doesn't stop robbers and criminals. I just hope that they don't end up getting hurt on their way here or back to Covenant Castle I could never forgive myself._

_I was talking to Gunter and Conrad today during the party and found out that my little angel Eva talked before her cousins. I still remember that day._

***FLASHBACK* (Not in journal)**

**Eva was 9 months old and Eva and I were sitting in the garden, playing when all of a sudden I see a splash of green hit me and look over to see Eva with a fist full of grass in her hand. She began laughing and all of a sudden more grass started hitting me and I decided that I was going to fight back. I grabbed some grass and began to throw it back at her and finally I grabbed her and began to tickle her to the ground. After a few minutes I stopped and sat us both up and looked around to see the damage that we have done.**

"**Eva I think you and your Daddy are going to be in BIG trouble when the gardener sees this. We made a mess!" I said as I began to sweep grass of me then I turned to Eva and dusted her off. I started to dust off the blanket when I heard "Da!" fallowed by a bunch of baby gibberish.**

**I turned around and said "Eva? Did you say something?" I looked at her then I shook my head and thought **_**she is too young,**_** and then went back to sweeping the blanket. But then a few seconds later I heard her say again "Dada" and yet again it was fallowed by a bunch of baby gibberish. I looked over to her and saw her reaching for me and yet said "Dada" and this time she waved her hands like she did when she wanted to be picked up. I turned around and picked her up and asked "Eva who am I?"**

**I waited and she yelled "DADA!" I smiled and ran to the castle and found Maria in the entry way I walked up to her and said "Eva said Dada!" **

**She looked at me and I could see surprise on her face. "Well that is a surprise. You didn't talk until you were eleven months old."**

"**Really?" I asked.**

**Rest of the day was spent celebrating her first word.**

***FLASHBACK END***

_(Now back to journal)_

_Although even thought she is old enough Eva still seems to have no interest in walking she is content with crawling. I think that she may think that learning to walk is a waste since I carry her around everywhere. I am going to stop that. I think I will start leaving her a few feet away from me so maybe she will get the incentive to walk. If that doesn't work then I will start leaving the room she is in. I will make sure that Maria will be there to watch her. I hope that that will work._

_I haven't heard from Yuuri. I am a little sad about that I kinda thought that he would be sending letters like he had. But I haven't gotten any word from him since I was pregnant with Eva. I guess that means he moved on like I thought he would. At least I don't have to see him with whatever girls fawn over him. Pawing him and everything I cringe at the very thought of it. But for some reason I still cannot help missing him. _

_When it gets bad I sometimes wish that the night Eva was conceived never happened but then I would still be in the same dead end relationship with Yuuri. That and without night I wouldn't have her and I would still be making Yuuri miserable._

_I think everything that has happened is for the best._


	15. Yuuri's Journal 5

Yuuri's Journal 5

_It has been a year and nine months since Wolfram left. 13 months since my last letter. I can feel the resolve to leave Wolfram alone slipping every day. Expecially when I am left alone with just Anissina and Giesela._

_I have been being swarmed by princesses from every country that we are allied with. I miss Wolfram pulling them off telling me that I am his fiancée. I have written and thrown away so many letters to Wolfram to plead for him to come back and talk with me but none of them made it into the mail. _

_I MISS HIM SO MUCH!_

_I think that I might actually love him._


	16. Yuuri's Journal 6

**Yuuri's Journal **

_It has been 3 years, 2months and 95 days since Wolfram left. I now know that I do truly love Wolfram and the only mistake I made was when I said that the last night we spent together._

_I have started so many letters to tell him this but I cannot put down on paper how truly sorry I am. I have tried and it never seems like enough. I hope that he will come back soon so I can try to tell him in person. I think that in person I can convey how truly sorry I am._

_There is one thing that scares me is I now know Anissina's entire women's rights. Although now that she is married to Giesela she has calmed down a little but I still find Gwendal running down the halls in efforts to avoid Anissina. It gets funny when he starts to use Tanner as a human shield, the funny part being when Gunter walks into the room, takes Tanner and tells Anissina "Try not to hurt my husband to bad. I would like to use him later." Then Anissina drags a complaining Gwendal out of the room._

_Greta has grown into a beautiful young woman. I still cannot believe that she is 13 years old. It seems like only yesterday that she was eight and I was fourteen, came claiming to be my daughter. She has often says that both Wolfram and I have equal custody of her since she spend as much time with him as she does me. To Tanner and Alex Greta is seen as a big sister and not a cousin. Gwendal and Conrad have told me that when the boys are old enough to understand that they will tell the boys why Greta is aging faster than them. I just hope they don't change how they act towards her when they know. She would be devastated._

_I have been told that when I turn 21 there will be a big ceremony/ball that will be thrown to celebrate. Plans are already in action. No matter what I do I cannot get the party canceled. Gunter says that it is a right of passage and will be the day that I am completely considered an adult. Apperantly my 16__th__ birthday was just the ceremony for me to get my royal seal. The party on my 21__st__ birthday will be the marking into my 'life' and an adult… _

_At least I can drink._


	17. Wolfram's Journal 2

**Wolfram's Journal**

_Yuuri's 21__st__ birthday is in two weeks and I have to be there for the ceremony because I am on of the ten aristocrats. Eva has grown up to be a beautiful baby girl. She has my blond hair that she like kept in pigtails, but she has Yuuri's black eyes. She is so beautiful, and insists on running everywhere. She is so hyper all the time and lives to play. Her favorite is when we play tickle tag. I get her and tickle her then she catches me and tickles me. She is in classed with the best tutors and with her cousins when they come. She can read, write, knows about politics, and even a little fighting._

_She is excited to go to the palace. I haven't let her leave my lands since she was born she thinks that it will be an adventure. I cannot help but smile at her antics. She is already packed and is counting down the days until we leave. She cannot wait until she is reunited with her cousins, since it is one of the months that they are gone. _

_I on the other hand am dreading it. I wish that I could put this meeting off for a little bit longer. I do not want to have the confutation with Yuuri because I am afraid of how Yuuri is going to react. He has a daughter that he never knew about. I figure that he will be mad at me. If it comes to it I will NOT let him take her from me. No matter what! That is really my only fear. But I know that if it comes down to it my brothers will have my back they wont let her be taken from me anymore than I will even if it means upsetting Yuuri._

_I still cannot help but wish that I didn't have to do this yet._


	18. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yuuri's P.O.V.

"I see the carriages of the Bielefeld family." I heard the look out say. I looked out and saw on the horizon the flags of the Bielefeld. I ran out of my office and went to the courtyard._ I want to see him._ Was all I could think as I stood in the courtyard. I looked around and saw everyone there, looking excited. It seemed to take forever before the carriage hit the front gate and then came to a stop. Before the carriage opened I began thinking. _What if he doesn't forgive me? How can I even get him to talk to me? _ I was so worried I almost didn't notice when the door to the carriage opened. I looked and saw Wolfram open the door. _He's changed._ Wolfram had grown but was still smaller than me; his face and body had filled out but still managed to somehow be feminine. He had ditched the blue suit that he used to wear and wore a pair of black pants, white shirt and a black sleeveless vest, his sword laying gently against his side. _He is even more beautiful._ "Presenting Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld." An announcer said and I looked to him.

Movment at the carriage made me look and see Wolfram looking into the carriage and say "Come on honey." My eyes began to burn and I angrily though, _He brought a lover?_ My boiling anger turned to ice as I saw him pick up a little girl. She had her blonde hair in pig tails and was wearing a pink dress with black shoes she looked like an angel. Well except she had her eyes clenched shut as if in fear. Wolfram bent down and set her on the ground and said "Okay you can look now." She looked down and I think that she was making sure she was on the ground. Suddenly she looked up and I gasped as I saw black eyes.

"May I also present Lady Evangeline Von Bielefeld."

I walked towards them and Wolfram picked Evangeline up. "Welcome back to Covenant Castle Lord Bielefeld." I said the protocol line then asked "So who is this?"

"This is my daughter. Evangeline but she goes by Eva."

"How old is she?" I asked afraid of the answer. _She is so young Wolfram must have moved on._

"She just turned five last month. She is…" Wolfram said then he was interrupted "Mama who is this?" Eva said.

"Honey I told you it isn't nice to interrupt." Wolfram chastised her. "This is Yuuri Shibuya the 27th Demon King. Can you say hello?"

Eva looked up to me and her black eyes met mine "Hello Your Majesty." She said.

"Hello." I said back. I began thinking,_ Five years. She must have been born shortly after Wolfram left here. No one else in this world besides Ken and I have black eyes. Since Ken hasn't been here since he got accepted into Toto High school where did she get her black eyes. Is Eva mine? _I turned back to Wolfram I said "I need to speak with you Wolfram." I saw fear flash in his eyes. _Why is he afraid?_

"That can wait till later. Now I would like to see my little brother and niece. Your Majesty." Gwendal said behind me.

"UNKEE GWENIE!" Eva shouted and Wolfram bent down and set her on the ground. She ran over to Gwendal to have him pick her up and place her on his hip. Everyone but Conrad crowded around Gwendal. Conrad came over to me hugged Wolfram and led him to the group.

I stared at the group for a little while, then walked inside to my office. I needed to think.

**AN;**

**Sorry about the short chapter but I am working hard and the other chapter is already ½ finished. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers/readers. I give you cookies. *throws cookies at peoples heads***


	19. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

P.O.V Wolfram

I watched Yuuri walk back into the castle dreading the talk that I knew was coming. "We won't let him hurt you or take Eva you know that right?" Conrad asked in a hushed voice as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"I know I am just scared that he will hate me." I whispered.

"I am sure he doesn't." Conrad quickly shot back. "He has been trying to write to you since you left. I have seen the trash piles of crumbled letters that the maids take out of the room. All of them are a apology to you. Just listen to him and remember that we will not let anything happen that you don't want."

I hugged him "Thank you!" As the hug went on I felt tension ease out of my body that I didn't even know was there. Suddenly I felt tugging on my pants and saw Tanner and Alex holding on to my legs. Greta just behind them. "Hey you guys I have missed you!" I bent down and enveloped both of them into my arms in a huge hug.

"I am glad that you are back Father" Greta said as I hugged her. "I have been missing you terribly. Papa Yuuri isn't as fun since you left."

"I am sorry to hear that. Have the BearBee's been back yet this year?" I ask.

"No, but they are due back at anytime though." Conrad answered "Why?"

Turning to Eva I walked over to her, "You hear that you may get to see a BearBee. You know like your stuffed one that Big Sister Greta made you?"

"REALLY?" She asked her eyes wider than plates. I nodded and she began to bounce in Gwendal's arms.

I noticed that Eva's eyes were beginning to droop and I pulled her into my arms. "Come on little one you are tired. It is time for a nap."

"I am not tired!" Eva insisted. All the while she was fighting to stay awake.

Conrad came to my rescue. "Well Eva it is time for Tanner and Alex's nap as well I was hoping that you would nap with them. This way you all could stay at the party later but I guess that you will have to leave earlier then them."

"NOOOOO! I'll nap with them. I wanna go to the party." Eva replied.

As we walked to the castle I mouthed 'Thank you.' To Conrad. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders pulling me into a hug.

It took Conrad, Gunter and I a while before we got all of the children in bed together and asleep. "I'll watch them." Gunter said as he lay down with them. "I have been more tired lately and I think that I want a nap too."

"Your not pregnant again are you?" I asked half joking. I didn't expect his eyes to widen and then I knew. "You are pregnant again aren't you?"

Both Conrad and I sat still for a few moments then Gunter sat up and began "Yes I am. I just found out a few days ago. I haven't told Gwendal yet. I thought that with his Majesties 21st birthday and you coming I would wait to tell anyone until all the excitement calmed down."

"You need to tell him Gunter." Conrad stated.

"I will when the time is right. Just right now he doesn't need the added stress. I know he is worried about what his Majesty is going to do about Eva. I just don't want to burden him with unnecessary worries right now." Gunter told us

I sat on the bed and took his hand. "It isn't unnecessary you had a hard time with Tanner's birth and who knows if this one will be the same. You need to tell him. He deserved to know."

"Your right." Gunter said as he hung his head. "I will tell him right after I take a nap. I really am tired." He finished as he laid back down and in a few moments I could tell he was asleep.

Conrad and I stood up and walked to the door. "Well if my problems weren't enough now we have a new baby on the way." I said the laughed.

"Yes, this should be interesting few days." Conrad added.

Once in the hall we split ways. I knew where I was going _I am not ready for this. But it needs to be done._ I thought as I headed to Yuuri's study.

I knew that he wasn't ready for this. But I needed to know what Yuuri would do. Every step that I took towards Yuuri's office felt like I was going to my execution. When I got to Yuuri's office I my body wouldn't move and I just stood outside of the door for a few minutes. My mind was a mess. _What was I going to say? How was I going to handle this? How was I suppose to tell Yuuri that I had his daughter and didn't let him know? Would he reject me again? Would he reject her? Would he try to take her?_

_NO. He wont take her. I was fine before with just her and I and we will be fine again. I have my brothers, Mother, Uncle Stoffel, Hube, and others on my side. I would be fine no matter what. This is just to fid out what he will do. No matter what I will take things slow and be very cautious. I WONT have Eva hurt like I was._

With this realization I felt a calm come over me. _I can do this_. I thought as I knocked and entered his office. "You wanted to see me?"

**Authors Note. **

**I know that this chapter is short but the next one is on its way.**


	20. Yuuri's Thoughts

**Yuuri's thoughts**

(This takes place as soon as he is in his office during the later part of last chapter)

_A little girl with black eyes. _

_Wolfram's daughter…With black eyes._

_Could she be from that night? The only people here with black eyes are Me and occasionally Ken but he is as straight as an arrow. _

_Is she mine?_

_I have to find out. No matter what I have to tell Wolfram the truth. I love him plain and simple. I will love his daughter no matter who's she is._

_I just have to convince Wolfram of this now._

_I know it won't be easy but I should be able to do it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope…_

I heard a knock on the door and Wolfram came in "You wanted to see me?"


	21. NOTICEFYL

**NOTICE:FYL**

I have been having some writers block with this story lately.

I looked over the last few chapters and noticed one of the reasons why. I had lost Wolfram.

I know that it may sound silly. I am going to be doing a MAJOR OVERHALL on the later chapters.

I will have everything reposted (I am not taking it down just will change chapters later) no later than next Friday barring any more upsets in my life.

I am sorry to my loyal readers that I am doing this but this story right now is my main focus and I will get it updated and finished as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You needed to talk to me Your Majesty?" Wolfram said as he entered Yuuri's office.

"Wolfram you know that you don't need to call me 'Your Majesty' unless it is a social gathering. Please just call me Yuuri like you used to."

"Alright. Yuuri what is it you need to speak to me about?" Wolfram asked.

"How have you been these past 5 years?"

"Learning to be a mother is interesting to say the least. There is so many things that you have to figure out as you go. I am glad that I had Gwendal, Conrad and Maria helping me otherwise I think I would have gone insane." Wolfram answered.

"Who is Maria?" Yuuri asked jealousy heard in his voice.

Wolfram smiled then answered, "Maria is my nanny. Well I guess you could call her Eva's nanny now. But in many ways I see her as a mother figure to me. She has always been there to help me no matter what."

"Did you give birth to Eva?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes I did."

"Who is her father?"

"I think you already know." Wolfram whispered.

"Is she mine?"

"Yes."

"Wolfram I am going to be totally honest. I have wanted to talk to you since you left. I had so much to tell you that I almost couldn't stand it. I have tried to write so many letters but I could never get the right. All of the letters that I have written have ended up balls of paper and the maids have them put in a room here in the castle. I have taken this time apart to figure out my true feelings and I found that I do love you. When I try to imagine myself in a relationship I can only see you beside me. Please tell me it isn't too late. Please tell me I haven't lost you." Yuuri pleaded.

Wolfram was silent for a few moments. "I don't know what to say. As much as I hate it I do still love you. But you hurt me that day. I should have known better than to listen to your drunken words but I was hearing what I had longed to hear. I couldn't fight you. I wanted it. But that next morning, seeing the horror etched on your face was like you had plunged a knife into my chest. It hurt so much I almost couldn't bear it. With those four words 'It was a mistake' I broke. I was shattered. The only reason that I am how I am now is Eva. She was able to put me back together without knowing she did it." Wolfram stopped he could tell he was close to crying. Taking a breath Wolfram began again "I may still love you but I don't know if I could trust you again. I cannot trust that you will not hurt me again. Worse I cannot trust that you won't hurt Eva."

"I was horrified, and it was a mistake." Yuuri started.

"See and you want me to give you a chance when you have not changed! How can you say you love me?" Wolfram yelled as he stood up his chair forgotten.

"That night wasn't the mistake!" Yuuri yelled back. Wolfram stunned sat down and let Yuuri continue. "That night wasn't the mistake. The mistake was the next morning when I said that the night before was a mistake. You want to know why I looked horrified I thought that I had raped you. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that I could remember that night. Please give me a chance to prove all that I am saying is true." Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, and in Wolfram's eyes Yuuri could see hope. "Please stay here. Let me prove to you that I can be trusted. Give me a chance to know my daughter. Give me a chance to prove to you that I do love you and that you can trust me." Yuuri begged.

Wolfram took a deep breath. "Eva and I are going to stay for at least 2 weeks. Since I am acting on my cousin's behalf being here I have to be here for your birthday celebration. If we stay longer will depend on 2 things, the first will be if you have proved that I can trust you the second is when the BearBee's have hatched and left the grounds. I will give you from now till the time we leave to prove yourself. But I also have a request. Eva doesn't know that you are her father. I would prefer not to tell her unless I know you won't hurt us. I will allow you to know her but we wait to tell her that you are her father till I find I am ready to tell her. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I don't think that I have a choice so I so accept."

"Then we have ourselves a deal." Wolfram said the added "By the way I would start making arrangements for Gunter to take some time off or for him and Gwendal to be gone for a while starting as soon as possible."

"Why?" Yuuri questioned.

"Conrad and I figured out that Gunter is pregnant again, but has not told Gwendal. He will do it tonight or I will tell big brother in the morning."

Yuuri's surprise showed on his face. "I will make the arrangements immediately. I will either have Gunter leave the castle or make it so he can do not work while he is pregnant. Giesela told me what might happen if Gunter is as stressed as he was during Tanner's birth and I do not want him or the child he carries to be hurt." Yuuri said as he began pulling out paperwork from all over his desk.

Standing up Wolfram looked at Yuuri "Thank you Yuuri. At dinner tonight I will introduce you to Eva." He then left.

_I get a chance to get Wolfram back. I get a chance to know my daughter. I will not hurt them. I will make it so Wolfram knows that I love him and will for the rest of my life. _Yuuri turned back to his paperwork _I am going to make sure that Gunter has a safe pregnancy even if it means that I will have to ban him from the castle._

XXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXX

As Wolfram left Yuuri's office and saw that he had been there for over an hour. _I had better go check up on Eva._ Wolfram thought then headed to his room.

"Wolfram have you seen Gunter?" Gwendal asked as he caught Wolfram a few feet from his door.

"Actually I have. He was taking a nap with the children so I could go talk with Yuuri and Conrad said something about alone time with Jozak." Wolfram answered then added "Would you like to get him now? I can watch the children."

"If you could just let me check on him that would be fine. I don't really want to disturb his sleep."

"That is fine with me. Come on." Wolfram said as he and Gwendal walked over to Wolfram's door and went in.

The sight that caught them was cute. Gunter was in the middle of the bed asleep his hair fanned out behind him. Tanner and Alex were on his right side cuddled together both with their thumbs in their mouths. Eva was on his left and was cuddled against Gunter's side. She had a fistful of Gunter's hair in her hand, smiling in her sleep. All four were covered partially by Gunter's cloak. "They are adorable are they?" Gwendal asked.

Knowing that Gwendal wasn't actually asking him Wolfram gently pulled Gwendal out of the room before they awoke any of them.

**END**


	23. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yuuri enterd the dinning room to find Wolfram and Eva already there. "Hello Yuuri." Said Wolfram.

"Hello."

"Eva I would like to properly introduce you to His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya the 27th Demon King." Wolfram told the little girl as he coaxed her into standing up.

"Hello Your Majesty it is a pleasure to meet you." Eva said as she bowed. _At least it can be said that I raised her with manners._

"Lady Eva please while it is just us you do not need to be formal. The only time we are formal is when we have a ceremony or something. So is it alright if I call you Eva?" Yuuri asked.

_At least it is going good so far._ Was all Wolfram could think.

"Alright you can call me Eva!" Eva said as he jumped up from her curtsy, looking at Yuuri with her cute factor at 10.

Smiling Yuuri then told her "Well if I am calling you Eva then you must call me Yuuri."

Eva looked at Wolfram for the ok and when she saw it she ran up to Yuuri took his hands and began jumping around in a circle with him following chanting "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri."

When everyone else came things got even funnier when Tanner and Alex joined in and also began chanting and jumping in the circle. Conrad decided to rescue Yuuri when it looked like he was ready to loose his lunch.

"Come on you three. You know the sooner you finish dinner the sooner you get desert." All three of the children ran to the table sat down. Yuuri looked queasy and at the same time apreciateive of Conrad. As everyone sat down and began to eat Yuuri began to look better.

A little while later while everyone was sitting at the dinner table. Gunter stands up and says. "I have an announcement to make."

Gwendal looks at him questioningly "What do you need to announce, Love?"

Taking a deep breath Gunter said "Well first Your Majesty I need to take some time off."

Yuuri deciding to pretend that he didn't know why asked. "Why do you need time off all of a sudden?"

"Well Your Majesty I have been feeling increasingly tired lately so I went to see Giesela. I found out that I am pregnant with Gwendal's and mine next child." This left the entire room silent for a few moments. The look on Gwendal's face when he heard what Gunter said was hilarious his mouth opened and he was gaping like a fish. So different from the normal cool calm presence that he normally had. Wolfram was silently laughing at the look on Gwendal's face and you could see his shoulders moving as he laughed. Gunter saw Wolfram's reaction and looked down at his husband and laughed. "Honey you may want to close your mouth before you start catching flies."

Hearing this Gwendal closed his mouth and looked at his husband. "Gunter this isn't a joke is it?" You could hear the home in his voice.

"No it isn't, I am truly pregnant. That is why I have been letting you take care of the lessons. Giesela already told me that I was too stressed and that I needed to calm down. I don't want anything bad to happen to me or the baby because I was stupid."

"He has actually done a wonderful job at keeping himself calm." Giesela said as she walked into the room. "So much so that if he wanted to he could try to stay here at the castle. But if he does we will have weekly check ups to make sure he isn't stressed."

Gunter looked at his adopted daughter "I would be alright with that I would love to stay here. I find it more soothing then when I am alone. I know that Gwendal and everyone here will help me to make sure that I am not stressed."

Yuuri then stood up much to the surprise of everyone. "I will let you stay here at the castle on one condition. If Giesela says that you are becoming too stressed I am to be told immediately and you and Gwendal will be sent to Blood Pledge. No arguments."

Gunter looked as though he was going to argue but Gwendal standing up stopped him. Whay he said stunned everyone that was in the room. "I agree Your Majesty."

"Then it is settled. Now while all of this has gone on our dinner has gotten cold so why don't we skip to desert?" Yuuri asked.

Shouts of "YES!" from all three children sealed that decision. _I am glad that I taught Eva to eat her vegetables first. That is the only reason that I am going to allow her to eat desert now._

Rest of dinner went by quickly and soon all of the energetic children were hyped up on sugar. "Maybe having desert now wasn't a good idea."Yuuri whispered to Conrad who in turn laughed.

"I don't think that they will be too much trouble soon enough all of the sugar will leave their systems and we will have three dead to the world kids on your hands." Wolfram said after hearing what Yuuri had said to Conrad. "Eva it is time for your bath." He added.

"But Mommy I don't want a bath!" Eva adamantly said.

"What did I tell you about behaving while here?" Wolfram asked.

"That if I didn't behave then I would be grounded." Eva said sadly.

"I am not going to ground you now but act up again and I will have no choice but to. Understand?"

"Yes Mommy." Eva said as she slid down the chair to the floor.

"Hey Wolfram why don't we all take the kids to a bath together in His Majesty's large outdoor bath?" surprisingly Jozak asked. "As long as His Majesty agrees."

"Would be happy to let you all use the outdoor bath." Yuuri added before he was asked.

After thinking for a second Wolfram added. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will meet you all there as soon as Eva and I are ready."

Every one looked back and saw Eva who was happy and bouncing in her seat singing "Bath time, Bath time. Fun, fun fun time with cousins, Bath time."

Wolfram walked over to her and picked up and left the room to get ready for her bath.

As Wolfram and Eva left the room Yuuri asked. "He is a really good mother isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Was the unanimous answer from everyone left at the table.

"I just hope that I have a chance to be that good of a father." Yuuri said to himself as he watched the others leave the room to get their children ready for a bath. Yuuri began daydreaming about Wolfram, Eva and himself in family situations; Eva calling him Daddy, kissing Wolfram, tucking Eva into bed and telling her a story like he did with Greta. Yuuri was shocked out of his thoughts when a heavy weight ran into his legs. Looking down Yuuri saw Eva in a child's robe a towel over her arm and a small rubber ducky in her hand.

"Aren't you coming?" Eva asked her head tilted slightly to the left.

_CUTE! _Yuuri thought as he picked up Eva told her "Well if you want me to I can go with you. You all are going to be using my bath since it is the only one big enough to hold out all. So the question is do you want me to come?"

"I do don't you Mommy?" Eva asked.

Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes and say fear, anxiety and a little bit of hope. "I wouldn't mind. But we need to get going now."

Yuuri carrying Eva joined Wolfram in the hall and saw that he was in a bath robe as well. "I will need to stop by my room and get ready but I will meet you in the bath. Is that al right?" Yuuri asked as he gave Eva to Wolfram.

Eva put her hand to her chin as if she was thinking and after a few moments said "Yup, that is alright with me!"

Yuuri laughed and said "Well alright then. I shall meet you there as soon as I can." He watched Wolfram carry Eva away. _I hope that I can be part of that family soon._ Was all Yuuri could think.

**AN:/ **

**To all who have reviewed I thank you. I am sorry things have taken longer than I thought but my muse seems to have abandoned me for a while. Either that or I have been to depressed to hear her. I am hoping to get the next chapters up sooner than this one. **

**One thing that has taken me so long is that my laptop has been glitching and I let my elder brother's friend try to fix it and well we know that that was a mistake now. I still haven't gotten back fixed or otherwise. If not for my little sister I wouldn't even have this up. Hopefully I will have my computer back.**

**So in honor of her helping me get this chapter up I dedicate this to Kayla.**


	24. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The two weeks before the birthday celebration seemed to fly by and Wolfram got more and more comfortable around Yuuri. One day Wolfram was sitting alone in his and Eva's room thinking. _I am no longer afraid to be around Yuuri. Eva loves him and would be happy if I told her the truth now. I truly believe that he loves me and her. I don't want either of us to get hurt if he changes his mind but I want to take a chance with him._

"But is it worth the risk of letting him hurt both Eva and me this time?"

"You know talking to yourself is one of the signs of insanity?"

Wolfram turned around and saw Jozak in the door way. "Hello Jozak, talking to one's self isn't a sign of insanity I should be fine as long as I am not answering myself."

Jozak walked over to the bed and asked. "What may not be worth the risk?"

"I still love Yuuri I always have, and I want to try to be in a relationship with him again but I don't know if it is worth the risk. I don't think I could stand seeing Eva in pain. I don't know if I could survive the pain again." Wolfram confessed.

Jozak put an arm around Wolfram and told him "This is my opinion but I think that he is truly in love with you. I have seen the way he looks at you, love in his eyes. I have lived with him while you weren't here he was miserable. Constantly wishing that you were here. Trying to find the words to tell you that he loves you and he regrets what he did and said that night and put then in a letter." With this Wolfram looked away from Jozak. In response Jozak got off the bed and kneeled down on the floor forcing Wolfram to look at him then continued. "I don't think that he will change his mind. I know that he won't hurt you. I know for a fact that if he knew you wouldn't run away that he would propose to you right now. I say this because I believe it not because he is my king. I say give him a chance, and if he messes up all of your big brothers will make sure he regrets the day he was born."

"I just don't know." Wolfram said his head in his hands. His indecision was easy to see.

"Why don't you ask Eva?" Jozak asked

"What?" Wolfram's head shot out of his hands. "Eva doesn't know about Yuuri being her father! How am I supposed to ask her without telling her?"

"Ask her if she thinks that Yuuri is genuine in his emotions towards you both. Children have the ability to see past lies and fronts that a person puts up. Ask her what she thinks and listen to her. Let her choose." Jozak asked.

Wolfram looked at Jozak like he had a second head. "You are actually smart aren't you?"

Jozak laughed "Don't tell anyone then they would actually want me to do stuff around here."

Wolfram turned to the orange haired spy and hugged him. "Thank you brother." Wolfram got up from the bed and turned to Jozak. "Come on lets go see our kids."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Wolfram decided to not put off talking to Eva and pulled her aside. "Eva honey I need your help with something."

Eva tilted her head to the side and asked "What Mama?"

"What do you think about His Majesty Yuuri?" He asked.

"I like him. But you want to know a secret?" Eva asked.

"What?"

Eva pulled Wolfram's head closer to her and told him "Come closer." Wolfram put his ear to her mouth and she whispered "I think he likes you!"

"Really? You think he likes me?"

"Yes but not like a friend. Like how Uncle Gwendal likes Uncle Gunter, or how Uncle Jozak Like Uncle Conrad." She told him.

"Would you like it if we stayed here at Covenant Castle?"

"Yeah! I love it here. I can play with everyone anytime and everyone is her all of the time. I have someone to play with all the time!" Eva said jumping up and down.

Wolfram hugged Eva and sent her back to play with Tanner, Alex, and Greta. "So what are you going to do?" a voice asked.

Wolfram turned around and saw Jozak standing behind him again. "Jozak how is it that you are always here when I need to talk?"

"Just good timing. So what are you going to do?" He asked again.

"If he makes the move I will accept. I will start a relationship with him. I love him and Eva thinks that he is genuine. She loves him and I think it will do her good to have Yuuri be her father. I know that I am doing the right thing. She needs her father. I am glad that I gave him a chance." After Wolfram finished talking Jozak led him to where the kids were running around and pretended to be monsters. All the kids ran away from them laughing.

Wolfram or Jozak never noticed a shadow behind them listening to their conversation.

_I can finally ask him again._ Yuuri thought as he left the shadows.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

To say that Wolfram was surprised when Yuuri asked him if he could blindfold him and let him guide Wolfram to a secret place two days before his birthday celebration was an understatement. But none the less allowed him to. To Wolfram it seemed like they walked forever, but was worth it because he had Yuuri's hand on his side holding him close. Finally Yuuri stopped him. Wolfram was still blindfolded when Yuuri started talking and he heard Yuuri talking while a hand was at the not of the blindfold. "You know the last time we were here I was so confused about everything. Still new to this world. Since then I have learned too much about this world. While I learned my new world I have made a lot of mistakes. The worse mistake I have made was almost five years ago. My biggest mistake was letting my fear get a hold of me and chasing you away."

By this time Yuuri had the blindfold off and Wolfram opened his eyes seeing the large blue cocoons that belong to the BearBees. "Last time we were here we made it so a baby BearBee was able to survive. You said that it was our love that made it possible. I brought you here because I want this to be special." Yuuri said as he was down on one knee in front of Wolfram. Yuuri then popped out a small box and opened it inside was a diamond ring Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and said "I wanted to ask you this how people on earth do. Will you marry me?"

Wolfram was silent for a few moments but Yuuri saw the tear in his eyes. Finally he shook his head then answered "Yes." Yuuri then took the ring out of the box and placed it on his ring finger.

Standing up Yuuri the asked "Do I need to slap you now or can we just leave it as this? I really don't want to hurt you."

Wolfram laughed and hugged Yuuri. "No you don't. I like this way better."

Pulling back from the hug Yuuri told Wolfram "I want you and Eva to be with me in the celebration as my betrothed and my daughter. I want the whole kingdom to know that I love you." Wolfram's reply was to pull Yuuri into a tighter hug and whispered yes.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Yuuri and Wolfram walked back to the castle both holding hands. They were going to get Eva and tell the family that they were engaged again. This scared Yuuri because during Wolfram's stay here Yuuri noticed that Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, and Jozak had become more protective of Wolfram then they were before. Yuuri was hoping that he could convince Wolfram's brothers that he was being serious and that he loved Wolfram.

Just before they entered the castle Yuuri and Wolfram heard "So you finally asked him?"

Looking around they saw Jozak. "Yes I asked him is that a problem?" Yuuri asked. Figuring that if they were going to try to kill him he was going to fight for Wolfram.

Jozak looked at Yuuri and suddenly smiled. "You are willing to fight for him. I am glad you will have to fight hard tonight. But I can see in your eyes that you really love him and will fight for him." Jozak finished talking and walked over to Yuuri and bowed then stood. "Your Majesty I will gladly help your fight with soon to be in-laws." Then Jozak went and whispered into Wolfram's ear "I told you that he loves you." Wolfram smile got bigger and he nodded.

The three of them walked into the dinning room where the family was eating dinner. Jozak pushed the door open and walked in Yuuri and Wolfram followed. Everyone saw their hands. Yuuri took a deep breath and said "I have announcement to make. Wolfram and I are now engaged."

The room was silent almost like everyone was afraid to talk.

**AN:/** Only a chapter or two left then this one will be finished.


	25. Chapter 15

_**Previous Chapter**_

_The three of them walked into the dinning room where the family was eating dinner. Jozak pushed the door open and walked in Yuuri and Wolfram followed. Everyone saw their hands. Yuuri took a deep breath and said "I have announcement to make. Wolfram and I are now engaged."_

_The room was silent almost like everyone was afraid to talk._

**Chapter 15**

The room was silent almost like everyone was afraid to talk. Conrad was the first one to do anything but stare at Yuuri and gape. Conrad walked over to Wolfram and took Wolfram's face into his hands making sure that he could see eye to eye and asked "Wolfram are you sure that this is what you want?"

Wolfram looked Conrad straight into the eyes to make sure that he meant what he said and told him. "Yes this is what I want. Before you go and say anything about what happened five years ago it was a major misunderstanding and could have been resolved a long time ago if I hadn't been so stubborn and if we all had just listened to what each other had to say. I love him."

Conrad saw the truth in Wolframs eyes and moved to Yuuri. He looked him in the eyes and said "You won't hurt Wolfram again will you?"

"Never." Everyone in the room could hear the conviction in his voice and that ended any questions or objections that anyone else in the room had.

Yuuri guided Wolfram to the table where Eva was sitting looking confused. When Wolfram sat down next to her Eva tugged on his on his sleeve. "Momma?"

Wolfram looked down Eva "What is it sweetie?"

"What does enggagedded mean?" Eva asked as she tried to say the unknown word.

"It means that His Majesty Yuuri and I are going to be getting married."

"REALLY? So I am going to have a Momma and a Papa?"

"Yes but you will need to make sure it is ok with His Majesty that you call him Papa. But that is one of the things that we will talk about it later after dinner." Wolfram said as he touched her nose making Eva laugh. "You know what I say." Suddenly Eva joined in with Wolfram to say "Dinner time is for dinner, talk is for later. After that was said Eva turned around in her chair and faced the table using the manners that Wolfram had worked hard to instill in her. Wolfram looked over Eva and smiled. "I am proud of you." Wolfram said as he kissed the top of Eva's head. Eva smiled and the food was brought in.

As everyone began to eat Wolfram looked over the table to Greta and saw her smiling. Wolfram saw her mouth 'Congratulations'. Wolfram mouthed back and said 'Thank you.' And then said aloud "Greta could you please come to my room tonight? Eva would love for you to play with her before bed she has been begging me to have you come for the last few days. So will you?"

"Of course Momma." Greta said glad that she had gotten permission a long time ago to call him Momma like Eva does.

Wolfram smiled and told her "Thank you honey." With that the conversations seemed to end as most who would have talked ended up cleaning their child who seemed to make a mess on everyone. (This included Eva.)

After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Wolfram took Eva to their room and the two of them took a bath. While they were in the bath Eva asked about calling Yuuri papa no less than 5 times. Finally seeing that they were both clean Wolfram got them both out of the tub and dried himself off. (Eva who only recently started to get herself ready for bed was being stubborn saying that she could get herself ready.)

Wolfram got himself dress and went into his and Eva's room waiting for Eva to finish and Yuuri to come. Wolfram was nervous he couldn't help but think. _Yes I had talked with Yuuri about this but it is going to be totally different when talking to Eva. She still had the eyes of a child; she still sees things in black and white. I really hope this talk goes well._

Wolfram was pulled out of his thoughts as Eva jumped into his lap. "See Momma I can get myself ready for bed by myself!" Eva said with a smile on her face and pride in her voice.

Wolfram looked down at her and said "Yes you did honey. I am proud of you."

"You keep saying that we will talk about His Majesty becoming my papa later. Is it later now?" Eva asked.

Laughing Wolfram told her "Yes honey it is later but we have to wait for His Majesty and Greta to get here so we can talk with him. He should be here soon, alright?"

Sighing Eva said "Ok." Her smile disappearing. Not liking that Eva was sad, Wolfram began to tickle her stomach and sides. Soon all that was heard from the room was Eva and Wolfram's laughter.

Yuuri was walking to Wolfram's room so he and Wolfram could talk with Eva about this upcoming marriage. He was a few feet from Wolfram's room when he heard laughing. He recognized one of the laughs as Eva. The other one he figured had to have been Wolfram. The laugh had changed to much, it was more masculine but at the same time it was more feminine. It sounded perfect. Yuuri smiled and gently opened the door and way Wolfram and Eva rolling around on Wolfram's bed tickling each other. _Those two will soon be the rest of my family._ A hand on his shoulder made Yuuri bolt out of the door way and he looked to see Greta there. He gently closed the door and pulled Greta into a hug. "I finally get to right the wrong that I made."

"I am glad Papa but I am with everyone else if you hurt Momma then we will make your life horrible." Greta threatened.

"I don't ever plan on doing anything of the sort. I want to make Wolfram, You and Eva as happy as I can for as long as I can. I love you."

"Love you to Papa. We should probably go in and get this talk done with. Don't worry I will make sure they don't eat you alive" Greta said as she hugged Yuuri harder.

"Thanks." Yuuri told her and the two separated and Greta knocked on the door.

Wolfram saying, "Come in." Was heard through the door but Eva's laughter never stopped. As Yuuri and Greta came in Wolfram was still tickling Eva on the bed but a few moments after they came in Wolfram stopped and looked at them he was smiling and said "Hello."

"Hello." Yuuri and Greta said together.

"Well now that we are all here we can answer this little one's questions." Wolfram said as he patted Eva's head. "Come on over here." Wolfram gestured to a blanket on the floor that was thick and would pad the floor for those sitting on it. There were pillows on it as well. "I figured we could talk here so everyone can be comfortable." Wolfram finished as he sat down on the blanket and settled Eva in his lap. Greta took the invitation without saying anything and went to the blanket hugged Wolfram and Eva and sat down.

"Sounds good to me." Yuuri said as he walked over and sat down next to Wolfram. He took Wolfram's hand and kissed it. Eva laughed at this and burrowed deeper in to Wolfram's lap. Yuuri just laughed and held on to Wolfram's hand. "Now Eva Wolfram told me you have some questions for me. What would they be?" Yuuri asked.

Eva looked at Yuuri Wolfram could see that she was a little scared. After a few moments Eva finally said "Umm, Your Majesty, I mean Yuuri since you are going to marry Momma can I call you Papa?"

Yuuri smiled at this and told Eva "I would be delighted if you could call me Papa."

Eva smiled and jumped from Wolfram to Yuuri and gave him a huge hug. "THANK YOU!" She shouted.

Wolfram smiled "Eva honey I need to tell you something."

"Momma?" Eva asked

"Eva honey, Yuuri here is your father."

"I know that he is my Papa." Eva said as though it was the most obvious thing.

"No honey not like that. You know how I told you that to make a baby it takes a mommy and a daddy?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes."

"You also know that I am your Momma but that you have never met your Father."

"Yes."

"Well Yuuri is the father that helped you be born." Wolfram tried to explain.

Eva looked at Yuuri and asked "Why have you not been with us then if you are my real Papa?"

"That is my fault Eva." Wolfram said. Eva looked to him and he continued to explain. "There was a big misunderstanding between me and Yuuri and I didn't talk to him. He never knew that you were born until we came here for the ceremony." Wolfram lowered his head. This was the hard part Eva had always been upset that she didn't have a papa. Fearing the answer but Wolfram asked her anyway "Are you mad at me Eva?"

"YES!" Eva said as she crossed her arms and faced away from Wolfram.

Yuuri saw tears falling down Wolfram's cheeks and motioned for Greta to comfort Wolfram. Yuuri then took Eva into his arms and told him "Eva honey it is my fault that your Momma didn't tell me. You see I was really mean to him. So mean that he cried for a long time. I really hurt him. I don't blame him for not telling me and neither should you."

Eva looked up into Yuuri's eyes and asked "You made Momma cry?"

"Yes I was really mean at that time. But I have talked to your Momma and made everything better with her. But now it is you that have made him cry." Yuuri told Eva as he showed Eva Wolfram who was still crying as Greta comforted him.

Eva jumped out of Yuuri's arms and into Wolfram's arms crying as well bawling "I am sorry Momma." Over and over again.

Wolfram hugged Eva and told her over and over again "It's alright honey." Soon everyone was hugging and crying. After a few minutes everyone was back in their own seats and laughing. "Well now that that is settled do you have any more questions Eva?" Wolfram asked.

"I have one." Greta said.

Yuuri turned to Greta and asked "What is it darling?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Since there is not enough time to have the wedding before the celebration it will happen soon after." Yuuri told her. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and saw the shock and love in his eyes. They had not talked about the wedding with each other but Yuuri could tell that Wolfram loved the idea. "I plan on asking Gwendal to help me make the arrangements for as soon as possible. Is that ok Wolfram?"

"Y…y…yes th…that is fine." Wolfram stuttered.

Yuuri smiled and pulled Wolfram into a hug and whispered in his ear "I love you." Wolfram blushed and before they broke away Yuuri kissed Wolfram very chastely.

Everyone was busy there were changes to the ceremony where Wolfram and Eva were going to be standing. Soon it was the day of the ceremony and everyone was running around making sure that everything was going to go out without a hitch.

The Ceremony went out without a hitch. The crowd was surprised when Yuuri brought Wolfram up and announced that they would marry. It was even more of a surprise when Yuuri picked up Eva and announced that she was his second child. Everyone knew that his first was Greta who had already participated in the ceremony in her roll of child. Although if you asked anyone the real surprise came when Yuuri announced that the wedding between himself and Wolfram would happen the next weekend and that all that were at the ceremony were invited to the wedding caused the most excitement.

The party was a fun affair where Wolfram stayed close to Yuuri. Both of them were given congradulations from everyone and conformation that they would wait to leave until the wedding was over.

The party died down and everyone went to their room tired.


	26. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

The castle was very busy for the next week. Now that the ceremony was over Yuuri had everyone getting ready for the wedding that he had planned for that weekend. There was a rush for all of the decorations and robes to be made.

Yuuri and Wolfram had decided that instead of having the wedding in the ceremony hall like those before them they wanted the wedding outside in the fresh air under the sun for all to see. Anissina had set up a bunch of balconies so the commoners that wanted to could come watch the wedding. Everyone was happy that this time she didn't blow anything up.

**The Day Of The Wedding**

The entire training yard was decorated beautifully. Streamers of black, red, and blue hung everywhere. Chairs were lined up in rows for all of the people who had been invited and the balconies were already full of people, who had started arriving at the crack of dawn.

Soon everyone was seated and the music began. First came the flower girl Eva. She was dressed in a pink princess gown with black trim to signify her royal status. Next came Greta, who was in a light green dress with black trim. Yuuri came next dressed in a black tux with a white shirt. He looked stunning. (In the audience you heard 'My Yuu-chan is all grown up!' and sobbing. From Yuuri's Mom). Yuuri waited with bated breath for Wolfram to come. He wasn't disappointed when Wolfram finally came. Wolfram was dressed in a white tux with a royal blue shirt._ He looks so beautiful. I cannot believe that he is going to be all mine._ Was all Yuuri could think. For Yuuri rest of the wedding went by in a blur. Some how he managed to say 'I do.' At the right time. The next thing Yuuri knew he was leaning down to kiss Wolfram a smile on his lips.

A flurry of movement to their left had Yuuri and Wolfram looking they saw the BearBees had hatched and were flying away from their sacks. The entire wedding party saw this. Encluding Eva who ran to her Momma and climbed her way up Wolfram for a better view.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a hug. "This just means that they approve of our marriage." He whispered into Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram just smiled and leaned into the hug Yuuri was giving him.

Dinner was just the family and the kids. Neither Yuuri nor Wolfram would admit it but both of them were nervous. When dinner was almost over Wolfram turned to Eva and said "Eva darling I am going to have you sleep with Greta in her room. Ok?"

"Yes Momma." Eva said more concerned with the desert in front of her. Which also covered most of her face.

Looking to Greta on the other side of Eva Wolfram said "Greta honey can you make sure she gets to bed on time please."

"Of course Momma." Greta said as she took her napkin and wiped Eva's face cleaning the pudding that was on her face.

Seeing this Wolfram smiled and a tug on his hand pulled his attention to Yuuri who pulled him close and said "Come on lets go while we can."

"Alright." Wolfram replied and the two of them left the dining room.

***************LEMON NOW SKIP AHEAD IF YOU NO LIKIE! ***************

As soon as the two of them entered Yuuri's bedroom Wolfram found himself pushed up against the closed door and was being kissed. Yuuri was on his lips like a starving man. Yuuri worked his hands up Wolfram's shirt causing Wolfram to gasp. Yuuri taking full advantage of this and pushed his tongue into Wolfram's mouth. Yuuri stopped the kiss when he could no longer go without his breath instead he lowered his mouth to Wolfram's neck while his hands swiftly rid Wolfram of his jacket and shirt.

Wolfram was moaning. _It feels so good._ Wolfram was thinking. Yuuri stopped kissing Wolfram and picked him up and set him on the bed. "This isn't fair. I am half naked but you still have all of your clothes on." Wolfram pointed out.

"Let me see what I can do about that." Yuuri told him then her proceeded to take off his jacket, shirt, pants and underwear. "Now it isn't fair you are more dressed than I am. But I can easily remedy that. He said as he worked Wolfram out of his pants and underwear. Yuuri leaned down to Wolfram's ear and said "There now we are even." Then once again lowered his mouth to Wolfram's ear and sucked but he didn't stop there. He let his mouth burn a path down Wolfram's body. Starting at the ear moving to the neck, chest and stopped to tease the nipples, he then went to Wolfram's belly button. His final stop was Wolfram's erection which he eagerly began to work on. Wolfram could not form a coherent thought.

While he had Wolfram occupied Yuuri grabbed the lotion that he had placed earlier that day for this and began to prepare Wolfram. Wolfram felt a uncomfortable feeling and looked down low to see the most erotic sight he thought he would ever see. Yuuri deep throating him while a finger working its self in and out of his arse. He through his head back as a wave of pleasure over came him. Yuuri continued to prepare Wolfram until he had 3 fingers in Wolfram and then he released Wolfram's erection.

Missing both the fingers in his arse and the mouth on his cock Wolfram whined in frustrated. But soon he felt something larger than three fingers a line it's self with his arse. "Are you ready, love?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes. I love you." Wolfram said as he pulled Yuuri into a kiss. Yuuri took this distraction and pushed the head of his cock into Wolfram. He stopped when he heard Wolfram grunt and saw tears gather in the corners in Wolfram's eyes.

"I am sorry. Do you want to stop?" Yuuri asked afraid that he was hurting Wolfram.

"No it's ok now go ahead." Wolfram said. To prove his point he arched his back and took a little more of Yuuri in. Yuuri's body betrayed him and thrust rest of the way into Wolfram. After a few moments more Wolfram rasped out "Move." And move Yuuri did.

His first thrusts were slow and uncertain but soon he was going as quick as he could. Wolfram was bucking to meet the thrusts. Between the two of them many 'I love you's ' were said. All too soon for the new lovers the two climaxed and they fell onto the bed Yuuri slipped out of Wolfram and lay beside him and pulled him in to a hug to make sure that he would be as close to Wolfram as possible. Both Wolfram and Yuuri's last words to each other were "I love you."

***************LEMON OVER ITS OK TO LOOK NOW FOR ALL! ***************

Halfway through the night Yuuri woke up. He looked to make sure Wolfram was in bed with him afraid that he had dreamed everything that had happened. When he saw Wolfram laying in his arms besides him Yuuri could only smile. He saw how the moonlight light Wolfram's face and was overwhelmed by a since of calm. Yuuri leaned over to Wolfram's ear and whispered "I love you." Wolfram smuggled down into Yuuri's embrace but continued to sleep. Yuuri watched this and lay back down. A Few minutes later he rejoined Wolfram in the land of sleep.

The next morning Yuuri and Wolfram were awoke by Eva yelling "MOMMA! PAPA! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Coming from the other side of the door.

"Alright honey give us a few moments ok?" Yuuri asked as he climbed out of the sheets to find some clothes for the two of them.

"Alright father." They heard Greta say, and both were glad. With Greta there Eva wouldn't break in without them being ready.

"Yuuri, I had my nightclothes moved in here yesterday during the family dinner. They are there in that drawer."Wolfram told him as he pointed to a new dresser that Yuuri could only guess was put in last night. He was too busy to notice it last nigh.

"Thank you love." Yuuri leaned onto the bed and kissed Wolfram's cheek and went to the dresser and got him one of the nightgowns. As Yuuri was walking over to Wolfram he watched Wolfram sit up and wince. Wolfram saw Yuuri's worried look on his face and quickly assured him. "I am fine Yuuri, I am just a little sore. That is to be expected."

"Here I think that I should help you." Yuuri said as he motioned for Wolfram to raise his arms.

Wolfram did and told him "Yes please that would be wonderful." Yuuri slid the nightgown down Wolfram's chest. "There I am dressed now you need to. Hurry I don't know how long Greta can keep Eva occupied. Yuuri nodded his head and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank shirt. Seeing that Yuuri was dressed Wolfram called "Come on in."

The door flew open and Eva came running in and jumped on the bed right into Wolfram. "We made you breakfast!" Eva chattered on and on but those were the only words that were intelligible.

Greta brought in the food and placed it on the bed. Yuuri came over and asked "Why don't the two of you eat with us?"

"Yes." Was heard by both Greta and Eva. Yuuri looked to Wolfram to see if he was mad but saw nothing but happiness and love in his eyes. Wolfram mouthed 'I love you'. The rest of the day was spent in the bedroom as a family either it was telling stories, tickling, or just sleeping.

**AN: Ok there will be one more chapter then this is it. Thank you for all of my readers and reviewers.**


	27. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

It took a few weeks for the castle to go back to normal. But the new family was happy. Gunter was moping around the castle since his morning sickness had started again. Gwendal on the other was walking around happy.

Conrad and Jozak both said that they were good on kids for now but they would see what the future would do.

Anissiana and Gisela surprised everyone when they announced that they were expecting. That also helped with Gunters moping.

The most surprising thing though was Greta getting engaged to one of the forging princes that had been at the wedding. The prince was still at the castle trying to "win the approval" of Yuuri and Wolfram. But since they already have the approval the two were spending time together and planning a nice wedding.

Wolfram and Yuuri were happy for Greta. Well the two of them were happy period. They were happy living their life as it was now. (But they were both dreading Greta's wedding and subsequent moving to another country. But they were ok with it for Greta's sake.) Nothing really changed in their life until a year and a half later when Wolfram became pregnant again.

**THE END!**

**AN: That's all folks. Thank you to all who have read this and stayed with me through the trials and updating dry spells. You were the ones that I was writing this for. A Shout out once again to my sister who is the one allowing me to get the chapters that have been sitting on the computer because mine died.**


End file.
